


Kinktober 2020 drabbles

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fisting, Balcony Sex, Breeding, Casting Couch, Clone Sex, Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Feederism/Stuffing/Feedee, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gloryhole, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Photography Kink, Prolapse, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rosebud - Freeform, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stocking kink both wearing and seeing, Stockings, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play, blowjob, porn industry, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: All kinktober 2020 drabbles in one neat file for your enjoyment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 183
Kudos: 226





	1. Intro

Hello and welcome to the kink show of the year 2020! 

This is where I will daily (hopefully) post a fic based on the theme. I have combined the list from several sources and here are my upcoming topics (subjects to change). I will be adding the pairing as well as the kink in the chapter title for easy search. I hope I get to finish this and everyone who stumbles here can find it entertaining. Tags and pairings are updated as the days move on. 

As a reminder, this is pure fiction. This is no way a guide how to perform or do these kinks. I always try to research but experiencing a kink is always a personal event. Everything I have written is consensual and safe and performed between two or more sane adults.

Day 1: Knifeplay  
Day 2: Human furniture  
Day 3: Fisting  
Day 4: Leather/Latex  
Day 5: Medicalplay / orgasm denial  
Day 6: Waxplay  
Day 7: Breeding  
Day 8: Casting couch  
Day 9: Clone sex/selfsex  
Day 10: Sex with strangers  
Day 11: Stockings / Temperature play  
Day 12: Sex work/prostitution  
Day 13: Shibari  
Day 14: Sex toys  
Day 15: Rimming  
Day 16: Feederism  
Day 17: Three or moresome  
Day 18: Mirror sex  
Day 19: Cockwarming  
Day 20: Spanking  
Day 21: Exhibitionism/voyeurism  
Day 22: Overstimulation  
Day 23: DP  
Day 24: Shower sex  
Day 25: Gunplay  
Day 26: Formal wear  
Day 27: Public sex  
Day 28: Crossdressing/lingerie  
Day 29: Glory hole  
Day 30: Deep-throating  
Day 31: tentacles/aliens/69


	2. Day 1: Knifeplay - kaisoo

"Shit."

Jongin’s body trembles with anxious pleasure as he tries to keep still under the sharp knife. He watches as the gray blade slides over his tanned chest, the sharp tip teasing the pebbled skin on his nipples.

He flicks his eyes up when the knife is temporarily moved away and the hard nub is sucked between lush lips. A moan slips through and he lets his back arch into the pleasure. 

He knew from experience that almost everything dangerous brings him pleasure, heightens it with the adrenalin rush. Falling in love with a mafia boss was hardly a surprise when it happened. The dark eyes, cold voice, commanding stance. He was goner at the moment he saw the other in an alley with a bat in hand and flickering lights illuminating his face. 

On the contrary to a common belief, Kyungsoo is not a ruthless man to his loved ones nor his closest members. Jongin is kept safe like the prettiest petal of a rose. He's precious and exclusive. And only for Kyungsoo to play with. 

The knife moves up Jongin’s chest, towards his bare throat. And Jongin knows how easy it would be for Kyungsoo to end him with a flick of wrist. He draws in a shallow breath as his cock twitches against his abdomen, hard and heavy. 

"You're gonna come just like this, petal." Kyungsoo’s soft voice is all velvet and smooth cognac.

"Look at your pretty cock ready to burst at the slightest touch." Kyungsoo licks his lips and brings the cool blade on Jongin’s heated cock, careful to align it so that it won't piece the skin. 

Jongin bites down on his lower lip, breath hitching at the display. He's so close, throbbing, leaking. His precum stains the steel and Kyungsoo tuts as he wipes it clean on Jongin’s abs. 

Jongin stares at the blade as long as he can on its way up back to rest against his throat. It's not cool anymore, the metal warmed by his heated skin. 

"Come for me, petal." Kyungsoo murmurs, one hand pressing the knife against Jongin’s throat, the other running up his inner thigh, cupping his balls. 

The shadow of a touch tips Jongin over the edge and he cums in spurts over his abdomen, eyes scrunched shut in immense pleasure. He barely registers the blade being moved away or the soft lips grazing the same spot on his neck. 

"So beautiful, my petal, so perfect and all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1311515725677420544>


	3. Day 2: Human furniture - baekyeol

Corona and the quarantine has brought a lot of negative things to many but Baekhyun is more than glad to work from home. 

Why? Because he can finally truly work with a table suitable for his profession as the CEO of the design firm. On a table called Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol has been his sub for almost as long as they’ve been together. The decision to step into the BDSM lifestyle happened after a long talk and thinking period. First, they tried it in the bedroom and kept it there. Then a little by little they started to incorporate the dynamics in their daily lives. As Chanyeol discovered his kinks and wishes, Baekhyun discovered his too. 

Combining these and learning more lead to the current situation. They had tried it a little bit before but this was the first time Chanyeol really submitted himself and in someone’s eyes even degraded himself as a human furniture.

Chanyeol is naked and on fours in front of Baekhyun who is sitting on the floor, back resting against their couch. There’s a laptop on top of Chanyeol’s back and Baekhyun is having a Zoom-meeting with the executives from his firm. 

It’s been going on for a while and Baekhyun’s hand casually rubs Chanyeol’s bare ass cheek. He rubs the tip of his finger on Chanyeol’s taut absentmindedly for a moment as he listens to the others.

Chanyeol pulls in a sharp breath, trying to keep from moving back to the touch. His sudden breath shakes the laptop on his back and Baekhyun’s nail digs into his skin for a moment: hard enough to sting and deliver a message but not enough to draw blood.

Scraping his nails and tapping the taunt skin on his sub’s behind Baekhyun looks at the camera, “Kyungsoo, what did the Kims say about the new interior design for their new office? Any chance we will win the offer?” 

Chanyeol grits his teeth. The teasing touches make him harden and want to beg for more, curve his back or push against the digit but he can’t. He was forbidden from making any sound during the meeting and by far he has done so well. 

“They seemed to like it. Especially the colors and the sense of space was to their liking. I took the rights to promote Minseok’s lightning group for the chandeliers and other lightning and showed some photos.” 

“Well done, Kyungsoo. If we get it, you will be in charge and make sure to inform Minseok as soon as possible. The workload will be great for them, in case we get it.” 

“Yes, of course, mister Byun.” 

Chanyeol tones out the conversation as he focuses on holding the position. His hands are starting to hurt along with his legs, his back is burning from keeping it straight and even for over an hour. A pained whimper leaves his lips before he can bite it back and immediately he drops his head in shame. He failed, he disobeyed his master’s rules. 

But instead of a punishing words or a painful reprimand he gets a loving caress over his thighs. The touch is comforting enough for Chanyeol to lift his head up and glance towards his master.  
He is rewarded with a smile and reassuring squeeze on the back of his thigh. 

“We secured the deal with the Hyundai group's new business lounge, Minwoo will take charge of that. If and when we will get the Kims deal, Kyungsoo will work on it. The hotel project is almost done with the finalizing touch being next week. I will oversee that personally. If there are no further questions, I will close the meeting.”

A round of greetings is heard before Baekhyun closes the laptop and moves it to the couch before touching Chanyeol’s back. “You did so well, Chanyeol.” He praises with a smile. “I am so proud of you, my baby. My beautiful baby. Do you think you can stand up?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head, not sure if he’s allowed to talk yet. The rules did say during the meeting but he wants to be sure, he does not want to disappoint Baekhyun again. 

“Words, Chanyeol. I need to hear you now. Can you stand?” 

Baekhyun’s hands are heavenly on his tired limbs. Rubbing the muscles and skin, making them tingle. “I-I don’t think I can, master. My knees are numb.” 

Baekhyun hums and eases himself up between the couch and Chanyeol. He cleans the couch before helping the man to lay down on it. There’s an awkward pop from Chanyeol’s knees as the long limbs are straightened on the couch.

“I am so proud of you, you did so well. I love you so much.” 

Chanyeol smiles at him and lets his eyes fall close. The couch isn’t too comfortable but it feels heavenly against his tired body. 

“Wait here a moment, I’ll get the ointment for you.” Baekhyun says, brushing Chanyeol’s long hair away from his eyes. “Just a moment, I know you can do it.” 

Baekhyun waits until Chanyeol agrees with him before leaving to get the ointment. He comes back with the menthol cream and starts to carefully massage it to Chanyeol’s thighs. 

“Master?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“I… I broke the rules, why don’t you punish me?” 

Baekhyun takes a moment to answer. He concentrates on massaging the long muscle with calculated, slow moves. “I’m not a heartless master. I care about you, I love you. I need you to feel good. It’s a position that you didn’t try before for that long and I’m sorry it took that long, the meeting just dragged. But you made me so feel so good, so proud of you. You did so well, Chanyeol.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely,” Baekhyun smiles and reaches up to kiss him gently, “you’re the best. I wish I could have shown you to them.” 

Chanyeol blushes at the idea and the praises. His heart feels light as he feels the tiredness leaving his muscles with each stroke his lover’s strong hands make.


	4. Day 3: Fisting - baeksoo

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked, hand fisted deep inside Kyungsoo’s hole. 

"Yeah, go ahead." Kyungsoo confirmed, head hanging down between his arms as he kneeled on the couch. 

He felt so full. So perfectly stretched open. His insides were on fire, hot and bloated against Baekhyun’s hand. It was at the same time too much and not enough when Baekhyun kept his hand still inside him. 

When Baekhyun twisted his hand inside, Kyungsoo groaned deeply, the feeling was indescribable. It hurt, Kyungsoo won’t lie but it hurt so good. He was throbbing, pulsing. It was so satisfactory just to have the hand inside him after all the time they took to carefully stretch him open and get him used to it. 

"You take my hand so well," Baekhyun praised with a wonder in his voice as he slowly and gently moved his hand back and forth, never pulling it fully out. 

Kyungsoo let his head hang low, accepting the slow torture. Urging Baekhyun to move, Kyungsoo pushed back, fucking himself on the fist. He felt his muscles loosening up and slowly giving more space for the hand inside him. 

Baekhyun moved his hand out fully and Kyungsoo shivered at the feeling of emptiness. The hand soon returned and he keened. In, out, in, out. Repeatedly, loosening his hole even more. It was still slow and gentle though and Kyungsoo felt so good. The pressure against his prostate was heavy. It felt better than anything else had against it. Baekhyun’s knuckles moved against it when the other moved his hand, knuckle by knuckle jolting the bundle of nerves. 

Kyungsoo’s arms threatened to give out from the combined feeling. The pain and pleasure mixed as Baekhyun kept stretching him open. A groan left his lips along a curse when Baekhyun punched his prostate directly. 

“I’ll do fifteen and you push it out.” Baekhyun said, tracing the puff rim with his fingers. “I want to see your rose.” 

"Yes..yes just, please." Kyungsoo begged and grunted as Baekhyun started to fistfuck him while counting out loud. 

"...fourteen, fifteen." Baekhyun delivered and pulled his hand out. 

Kyungsoo pushed back, working on the abused walls to push his rosette out. He heard Baekhyun's moan and felt his fingers touch the prolapsed flesh, "you like it, hyung? Is it pretty?"

"So pretty." Baekhyun sighed, urging Kyungsoo to push it out again after the red flesh slipped back inside, "such a beautiful rose. You're doing so good." 

"Cum on it?" Kyungsoo asked, looking back at the other. 

"I'll..fuck. Again." Baekhyun said and fisted him again, making his ring loose and so so sloppy. "You're so open...shit Soo. You're so pretty."

Baekhyun jerked himself off with quick motions. Kyungsoo watched him over his shoulder and showed his beautiful rose for the other to stain in white ribbons. 

“Fuck Soo, that’s..” Baekhyun moaned, pressing his cum inside with a finger, “that’s so beautiful.” 

Kyungsoo moaned, he felt raw. His hole was throbbing and it still hurt a bit but it was more of a dull pain than overwhelming. He was breathing hard, mouth getting dry from the panting but it had felt so good. He felt proud. Satisfied. Not just for showing his beautiful rose to Baekhyun but also for being able to do this.


	5. Day 4: Leather - kaisoo

Jongin crosses his long legs as he leans back against the sleek sports car. He’s wearing a cropped leather jacket and tight leather pants with heeled boots, leaving his waist bare. The model who was supposed to be showcasing for Spirra, suddenly cancelled and with no other woman models around, he was accepted to model with the showpiece. 

Jongin supposes it is a pretty car. Electric, sleek and nicely two toned with yellow body and black details. Definitely the show piece in this show for local car design. He pushes himself up again and walks around the car to stand on the other side, smiling to the guests as the stand rotates slowly around. 

There’s a man in suit pants and white shirt with sleeves tucked up against his elbow. He caught Jongin’s eyes fifteen minutes ago and he’s still standing there, staring at him unrelenting and sure. Jongin tries to change his position, look elsewhere and ignore the stare but his eyes betray him and as he turns to look at the man, he’s given a smirk and a lewd gesture. 

\--

“You kept the outfit?” Kyungsoo asks him when Jongin steps in their home still wearing the leather outfit from the show. 

“It’s easier this way, I have to go tomorrow again.” 

“So nothing should happen to it…” Kyungsoo says as he steps closer to stand behind his lover, arms coming to wrap around him and pulling their bodies together. Kyungsoo’s hard-on presses against Jongin’s behind as his hands come to rest on Jongin’s bare waist, “it turns me on so much.” 

“Hyung..” Jongin starts and tries to turn around but is stopped by Kyungsoo’s hands. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look in leather? All dolled up and modeling for the show? The showpiece was you, not the car. You. I’ve been hard ever since I saw you up on the platform.” 

“Hyung, we really can’t ruin the clothes.” Jongin says and forces himself to step away from the comforting heat. “I can ask if it’s possible to buy these later.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes are dark as he stares at his lover. The rich and earthy smell of the leather combined with the citrus fragrance his boyfriend prefers to use is intoxicating. But mostly, it’s just the leather itself. Kyungsoo noticed it before, long time ago, when he still went clubbing and someone had leather pants on. He was hard at the moment he touched the soft material. There was just something in it. 

“Jongin, I need you. Now. I...fuck, I need to…” Kyungsoo swallows, “let me fuck your thighs.” 

“But we really can’t mess these,” Jongin pouts but he’s a weak man for his lover’s large eyes. He’s the weakest at the pout and dark large eyes looking at him. 

“I won’t come on them. I pull out.” Kyungsoo promises eagerly, “I will just, fuck, I’m so hard, let me.”

Jongin gives him a pointed look but drops his eyes at the visible bulge in Kyungsoo’s slacks. He wasn’t lying about that. “Just, don’t make a mess.” 

Jongin sighs and turns around. It’s not often his lover begs for sex, it’s usually other way round and while he is annoyed that the pants will most likely get stained, it is also exciting. To see the man lose control like this. 

He steps forwards to the kitchen and leans over a counter to rest his chest on it, legs crossed to press his thighs together in tight fit, ass jutting out for his lover’s enjoyment. 

Kyungsoo’s hands are warm on his legs and his breath is already ragged. He won’t last long. “Go on, hyung. Fuck my thighs.” 

The guttural sound leaving Kyungsoo's throat at the words makes Jongin’s cock jump in his pants. There’s a rustle of clothes and a sound of zipper brought down before Jongin can feel the hot, hard heat being pressed in between his thighs. He lets his legs fall open for a moment and tightens them around the cock again. 

Kyungsoo’s hands come to rest on Jongin’s hips as he experimentally moves his hips, moaning at the soft feeling. Soon, his precum stains the leather and eases the slide, making it easier for him to fuck him. 

It takes only minutes for Kyungsoo to stagger back and push Jongin on the floor. 

Jongin barely catches the cum in his mouth when Kyungsoo releases with a long and low groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1312618997263806464?s=20>


	6. Day 5: Orgasm denial - xiusoo

“Close,” Minseok whispers and heaves a sigh when Kyungsoo’s hands leave his cock. 

His whole body is pulled taut, arms struggling against the chair where they’re restrained to. Thighs trembling as the muscles contract under the pressure of not to come. 

Kyungsoo’s hand returns to Minseok’s cock after a minute. It’s just enough for the other to drop down from tipping over but not too long to get the edge off. 

Minseok curses when Kyungsoo expertly rubs the swollen tip and presses the pad of his thumb in the dip underside. His hips move up involuntarily, begging for more, begging for release but he can’t come yet. It’s a challenge, the orgasm denial, riding on the edge. It’s a game they play and currently Kyungsoo has the lead. 

Minseok can’t remember when it started, was it a stupid bet or was there something else but they’ve been building up. He was the first winner and second too but then Kyungsoo took the lead and Minseok tried to edge himself when jerking off. He has tried everything and he’s sure this time he’s going to win. 

He feels the sweat drops gliding down his naked chest and back. A steady line flowing between his clenched abs. With a twist of the hand on his cock Minseok moans, nearly breaking into tears with pleasure as he comes dry, Kyungsoo’s fingers tightly pressed around the base of his cock. 

“Tsk tsk, did I say you could come?” 

Kyungsoo’s voice sounds taunting to Minseok’s ears. It grounds him to the situation and he evens his breathing again. “I didn’t. I can go longer.” He can’t. He just wants to come. 

“Can you?” Kyungsoo asks as he glances at the clock, “24 minutes and first dry. I’m pleasantly surprised.” He says as he starts the stroking again, with barely there touches, teasing the swollen, purplish tip. “But I allow that, you let me come dry last time, so it’s only fair. Next time I’m not stopping it. Next time, it is a game over.” 

“Watch me.” Minseok grits through his teeth. He’ll win this, only ten more minutes. 

Kyungsoo smirks and wraps his fingers around the thick cock. Stroking it languidly, thumb swiping over the tip every now and then. It’s a battle of mental strength now. Can Minseok hold back, can Minseok deny his orgasm or will he surrender.

Minseok’s muscles lock in place, the chair’s edges are digging hard into his arms as his back arches and he cums hard. Some catches on Kyungsoo’s fingers, some fly up on his neck and chest, dripping down slowly on his heaving chest. 

Kyungsoo lets go of the oversensitive cock, watching it pulse and jump with aftershocks, milking itself dry. He reaches for a towel and dries his hand. “Thirty minutes. I win.” 

“Fuck off.” Minseok’s voice is rough at the edges but he lets Kyungsoo help him out of the chair. He’s exhausted and sated as much as he is frustrated at himself for not hanging on in the last few minutes. Next time, he will win, he must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1312946071400853505?s=20>


	7. Day 6: Waxplay - baekyeol

Chanyeol lit the wax candles with a lighter while Baekhyun got their bed ready. A plastic sheet was spread over the sheets as a protection and a large towel laid on top of it for comfort. 

He watched his boyfriend, already naked as he dutifully prepared everything on the bed before bending down to pull the bondage straps up underneath it. Baekhyun really was the light of his life, their personalities and even sexual preferences matched so well. He couldn’t ask for a better partner. 

Chanyeol snapped out of the reverie when Baekhyun snapped his fingers, already lying down on the bed with a big smile, “earth to Chanyeol. You with me or do we have to stop?” 

“I’m here,” Chanyeol chuckled, a little embarrassed how he had spaced out. “Just lost in you.” 

Even in his own ears that sounded awful and he supposes he deserved the pillow at his face. 

He catches it and tosses it aside before steps closer to the bed and starts binding Baekhyun’s ankles to the restraints first. “But it’s true.” Chanyeol smiled, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s knee before moving up to restrain his wrists. “You look dazzling today. Is it because we’re finally doing this again that got you in such a good mood?” 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun grinned through his blush. He still got shy whenever his boyfriend said anything sappy to him or complimented him. “I’m excited, I had a great day too, this is perfect ending to it” 

“Are you going to go down, just by this?” Chanyeol asked as he straightened up and watched Baekhyun test the restraints. 

“I might. I normally wouldn’t but I have the feeling that today I might.” 

“I’ll take care of you if you do. Don’t stop it if you start going under.” 

“I know you will, I trust you. We have the words, you know my non-verbal signs.” You know me.

“I hope we don’t have to use them.” Chanyeol smiles and takes his shirt off, leaving the jeans on as he crawls over the other on their bed. 

Chanyeol took his time kissing and lavishing Baekhyun’s body. Making sure to touch everywhere, kiss everywhere he could while murmuring praises and sweet nothings to the soft skin. 

He took the oil and carefully applied it over Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, spreading some on his thighs as well. “You ready?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded, voice already a bit heavy. He really wasn’t joking about falling under easily today. 

Chanyeol smiled, massaging his sides for a moment before reaching for the wax candles. He took the green one and tilted it high above Baekhyun’s chest, letting it drip slowly on the skin. 

He watched how Baekyhun jumped at the contact but soon stilled, enjoying the warmth running over his skin and cooling. He switched on the pink candle, dripping it next to the green, creating patterns with the colors. He alternated between the two on Baekhyun’s chest before reaching for the blue one, his personal fave.

He paused, looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. They were hazy, disoriented as he blinked slowly. “Can you take more?” He asked, holding the candle upright as he waited for the words to register and Baekhyun confirming with a quiet ‘yes’.

Chanyeol immediately poured some on his stomach, drawing a loud cry from the other. The blue wax ran a tiny bit hotter than the rest and that combined with the sensitive skin on the stomach caused Baekhyun to drop further. 

Chanyeol drew a heart with the wax on his lover’s stomach, watching the blue wax harden soon after the contact. Baekhyun looked amazing, covered in an array of colors, like a masterpiece from a famous painter. He murmured the words out loud, eyes taking in the details and storing them deep in his memory. 

Candles were blown out before Chanyeol gently took Baekhyun’s ankles out of the restraints. He whispered comforting words as he worked, gently massaging the feeling back into the limbs. Easing himself on the bed next to his lover, Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s hair, pressing soft kisses on his tear stained cheeks. It would take a while for him to come back and even longer to talk but Chanyeol knew he would want to see the masterpiece on his skin before it would be peeled away. So Chanyeol stayed next to him, holding him close as he came back from the subspace. Grounding him with the touch and soft voice as he talked or hummed a song under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1313309826345308160?s=20>


	8. Day 7: Breeding - xiuchen

Having Minseok home for the weekend this near his release date was a blessing. Jongdae had been sure the other would save up the vacation days and just use them to get out a tiny bit earlier but his boyfriend had surprised him by showing up to their doorstep late Friday night. 

Jongdae all but attacked him right in the hallway, surprisingly needy. Minseok had laughed and kissed him back as fervently as he relayed belated birthday wishes to the younger. 

Minseok let Jongdae pull him to the bedroom and strip off their clothes before he took the charge and pushed him to the bed. 

He kissed, bit, teased and stretched his lover. Slowly making him lose his mind from the torturous ministrations. When he slid home, both of them released a sated sigh. This was it. 

Minseok moved Jongdae’s legs up, holding them against his own shoulders as he fucked him slowly, the position allowing him to go in deeper. 

Letting Jongdae’s legs drop down, Minseok leaned forward, bracing himself up as his hips continued to move. His pace got faster, needy eyes locking with Jongdae’s before leaning down to kiss him sloppily. 

Jongdae scraped his nails on Minseok’s sweaty back and lifted his legs up better around the other’s back. “Come inside.” He breathed against his lover’s lips. 

“W-what..” Minseok heaved, pulling back enough to look at his lover closely, hips stopping their motion. 

“Come inside,” Jongdae repeated, his hands coming up to wipe a drop of sweat off Minseok’s forehead. “I want to feel you.” 

“God, Dae..” Minseok moaned, kissing the other deeply, “are you sure?” 

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Jongdae chuckled, biting Minseok’s lip, “I want it. Give me my birthday present.” 

“You’re gonna be the end of me,” Minseok groaned as he started to move again, slower than before, prolonging their contact as much as he could. 

Jongdae pulled Minseok down to whisper in his ear, “mark me yours.” He could feel Minseok’s cock jump at the words.

“I love you,” Minseok said as he picked up the speed again, making Jongdae throw his head back in pleasure. 

Standing up on his knees, Minseok grasped on Jongdae’s hips, lifting and angling them better to hit his prostate better. With each thrust he could feel Jongdae tightening around him, getting closer to his own release. 

Minseok locked their eyes again and leaned down when he felt himself getting close. Just a few more thrusts and he released inside Jongdae with a low groan. His hips moving in quick motions, cock jumping in the confined to milk all the cum out. 

Feeling Minseok’s hot release inside him, Jongdae came between them barely touched. 

Minseok kissed him deeply, conveying his love and gratitude in it. Pulling out he made a face at the strand of cum that followed his cock. Gosh this was messy. 

Jongdae’s giggles made him look at the other and the happy expression brought a smile on his face too despite the mess they made on the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1313671157334319106?s=20>


	9. Day 8: Casting couch - kaisoo

The black couch looks familiar to Jongin’s eyes. He’s seen it way too many times in videos viewed on adult websites. It’s a big and bulgy leather couch placed at the side of an all white room. There’s two camera tripods and three men bustling around, one of them holding a regular camera. 

“Take a seat.” 

Jongin nods, fidgeting as he takes a seat on the couch. His fingers start to pick on the edge of his shirt, a nervous habit he can’t seem to shake off. His large eyes are lined with make-up, enhanced with glittery eyeshadow. He knows he looks great with his hair swiped up and off his forehead. He’s not a virgin but he doesn’t have a ton of experience and this is his first time in front of the cameras. 

“Nervous?” The director asks, “it’s alright, the viewers love that. We’re gonna ask you a few questions first, then we’ll take some posing photos. If you need to, you can get some viagra to keep it up.” 

“Ah yes,” Jongin nods, looking at the director behind the camera, “It’s my first time..doing this. I-I’m sure I don’t need viagra.” 

“If you need, just ask. And oh, I’m sure you don’t know how this really works, right?” The director asks, “we have several cameras here but we usually stop the filming and take close ups or keep a small break for both of you to last longer. If you need to stop for whatever reason, tell us and we’ll pause the cams. Would you want some painkiller before we start?” 

Jongin blinks, trying to take in what the director said. Stop filming? Viagra? Pain killers? Can he really do this, is this really how he should be getting the money. “I think.. I’ll be fine. Little pain is okay.” He can’t be that big, right?

Jongin takes a deep breath when the director starts the cameras and readies himself for the questions. He answers the questions and relaxes significantly. Modelling and posing is something he knows so taking the photo shots is easy. He gets lost in it and doesn’t notice another person entering the room until the director calls the modelling off. 

“Doh, meet your partner today. This is Jongin, it’s his first time.” 

Jongin suddenly gets shy and wraps a towel around him. His partner is the Doh? The legendary pornstar whose cock and ass has occupied Jongin’s dreams more than he is willing to admit. 

“Hey Jongin.” A deep voice addresses him and Jongin looks up with a blush coloring his cheeks, “pleasure to work with you today, I’m Doh.” 

“I-I know you.” Jongin stutters, trying to collect his scattered thoughts, “I..it’s.. Treat me well!” He bows and dares to look up when Kyungsoo chuckles softly. This will be *so* embarrassing. Jongin thinks he’ll need that Viagra and a cockring for this to work out at all. 

“Ah you do?” Kyungsoo nods, taking a look at Jongin's naked body, barely covered in the tiny towel. “Well, I’m sure Byun here explained to you how things go. I have worked with him a lot and I will pause the filming if I think it’s too much for you. This time.” 

Jongin catches the wink and lets out a flustered whine. He’s both glad that the counterpart is experienced and scared because he knows what kind of movies Doh usually makes - the rough and hard ones that make Jongin cum in minutes and he’s not sure if he can handle that. 

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo smiles as he drops the bathrobe and steps into Jongin’s space and leans close to whisper in his ear, “I’m sure you know I don’t usually do casting couch but I saw your photo and I want you. I hope you enjoy this” He said as he ran his hand down from Jongin’s shoulder along his arm and splayed the fingers on Jongin’s thin waist.

There’s a shiver going through Jongin’s body and he lets Kyungsoo peel off the towel between them. He hears Kyungsoo tell them to start filming before the plus lips attach themselves on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1314033071734300673?s=20>


	10. Day 9: Clone sex - Baekhyun/Baëkhyun

It should have been weird but Baekhyun had always been a weird person. He was always looking for new experiences and when he found his clone at the nightclub, he knew he had to have him. 

They shared the face and the height. While Baekhyun’s hair was light brown, the clone’s hair was pure white. There were piercings on his ears and a fascinating scar across his face, currently covered with a small chain. The clone’s clothes were all leather while Baekhyun wore tight jeans with a pinstripe dressy shirt. 

Baekhyun came here with his friend but Jongdae soon abandoned him and now all he could think was his clone in his bed. 

“Want to come over?” Baekhyun asked, leaning closer to be heard over the music. 

“With pleasure.” 

\-----

It should have been weird to watch your own face next to another from the mirror when you’re being fucked hard but Baekhyun’s cock jumped at the image. He was on fours, facing a full-length mirror with his clone behind him. 

The slim fingers worked him open quickly, stretching and twisting inside him. Baekhyun shamelessly moaned at the feeling, head dropping down when the fingers brushed past his prostate. 

“You want this?” The clone asked, teasing Baekhyun’s rim with the tip of his cock. There was a bar piercing just under the head and Baekhyun wanted to taste it, to feel it, to come from it so bad. 

“Please,” Baekhyun said as he locked their eyes in the mirror. “Fuck me.” 

“You’re such a naughty minx.” The other said, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up. 

Baekhyun watched it through the mirror, the piercing visible through the thin condom. The initial push forced a groan. The pain soon turned into a pleasurable throbbing as the clone fucked him slowly, letting him get used to the stretch before he increased the pace. 

The feeling of the piercing scraping his walls was something that Baekhyun couldn’t describe even if he’d want to. He keened and watched his clone from the mirror. The clone’s hands were on his hips, holding him in place as he fucked him hard. 

He moved a hand on his cock to jerk himself off but his clone pulled the hand off and twisted it behind Baekhyun’s back, keeping it there with a strong grip. “I’m not letting you come yet.” He growled, his free hand slapping on Baekhyun’s behind not-too-gently, “you haven’t enjoyed enough.” 

Fuck if that didn’t make Baekhyun’s body tremble with lust. He stayed quiet, only moaning with the sensations. 

The clone pulled him upwards to stand on his knees and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Watch yourself.” 

Baekhyun looked at the mirror. He took in his flushed check, his hard cock red and needy, popping along the hard thrusts. His make up was a mess, sweat made his bangs stuck on his forehead. His eyes dark, so dark with pleasure meet with blue ones in the mirror. 

It takes all but a few more thrusts and the clone’s hand on Baekhyun’s cock to make him come with a low groan. He cums in three spurts, the first one going embarrassingly far. 

His clone pushes him down and continues to fuck him through the aftershocks. He goes faster and his hips are losing the rhythm when he races for his pleasure. It hurts a little but it still feels so good when he releases in the condom and his low groan sounds exactly the same as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1314395510023880707?s=20>


	11. Day 10: Sex with strangers - baekyeol

Chanyeol wants to blame the alcohol but he’s not drunk, not even tipsy. And neither is his partner, who is currently kneeling on the floor in front of him. 

Baekhyun is the friend of the groom and the wedding singer, Chanyeol is the photographer. The party is still going at the grand hall of the hotel but they both excused themselves - there’s a DJ already and all the photos are already taken! 

Chanyeol admits that he has more photos of Baekhyun on the camera roll than is probably acceptable but the couple won’t be seeing those. He kind of wants to take a snapshot of this moment too. Baekhyun looks ethereal with his messy hair, eyes lined, suit jacket thrown to a chair and the top buttons popped open. 

“Can I take your photo?” He asks, reaching for his camera already. He needs it but he’s not rude, this time, he asks. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asks coyly, fingers toying with the waistband on Chanyeol’s slacks.

“You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol blurts and blushes, hand gripping on the camera tighter. 

“I’m on my knees in front of you.” Baekhyun deadpans but soon lets his lips spread into a grin, “you can.” He pauses, “take photos of me if they’re indecent.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses and nods. He doesn’t usually hook up with strangers, even less makes a deal with them to photograph their intercourse but he’s so hard just from the teasing looks and gestures the other had sent to his way throughout the night that he just wants. 

Baekhyun’s grin grows feral at the nod and he easily opens Chanyeol’s slacks and slips his cock from the confines of his boxers. He licks his lips wet before pressing his tongue under Chanyeol’s cock head and licking over the tip. 

“Aren’t you taking the photos?” Baekhyun taunts, holding Chanyeol’s cock and slowly jerking him into full hardness. 

Chanyeol’s hands shake as he fumbles with the camera and points it down. It’s hard to concentrate on it so he just clicks away, click, click, click. He looks at the most recent photo still displayed on the camera’s screen: Baekhyun has his lips around the tip of his cock, hand holding the base and eyes so wide and innocent as he licks his treat. “Fuck you look.. You’re so beautiful.” 

Baekhyun’s answer is to take more of him in his mouth. The wet, warm heat and the expert tongue makes Chanyeol moan. He lowers a hand on Baekhyun’s hair, urging him to take in more. 

Baekhyun pulls back after a few minutes, licking his swollen lips and wiping the saliva off his chin. “I let you fuck me if you take photos. I want to see my hole spread open by your huge cock.” 

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun gets up and kneels on the edge of the bed in the hotel room. He has wide hips and Chanyeol can’t wait to be buried in him. He stands frozen in place, camera ready as Baekhyun slowly strips his pants and underwear off. Click. Click. 

Chanyeol takes a photo when he makes Baekhyun ready, when his fingers are spreading him open. He takes a photo with his cock teasing the rim, with the tip in, with balls deep. He takes photos of Baekhyun’s beautiful cock. How it leaks and the precum glistens in the light. He takes photos of Baekhyun’s blissed expression. 

He puts the camera away to touch the other and fuck him how he wants to. How Baekhyun wants to be fucked, hard and rough. Their moans echoing in the room from the intensive moment. 

Each part of their sex gets documented, just like Baekhyun wants. 

When they lay spent on the bed, Chanyeol reaches for his camera and flicks through the photos. There’s hundred of them from their moments together just now. He glances at the other but Baekhyun seems to be completely fine with seeing himself like this. 

“I’ll send them to you.” Chanyeol promises, still looking at Baekhyun closely. 

“Please do.” Baekhyun smiles and runs a finger over Chanyeol’s chest, alluring. “Next time we could make a video?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1314791281713991680?s=20>


	12. Day 11: Stockings - Minseok-centric (with mentions of Baekhyun)

Minseok loves the feeling of silk. 

Minseok loves how it feels so smooth against his shaved legs. 

Minseok loves the feeling of power it gives him when he wears stockings under his slacks or jeans. 

It’s just stockings but at the same time it’s not. Minseok can’t really explain why he feels like this about the piece of clothing. He prefers the socks rather than tights. He loves how it snaps in place around his thigh and stays on even as the muscle moves underneath. 

It’s easy to hide it and no one in the group has yet to find out about it. He thanks for the fact of having his own room at the dorm and now, living alone has given him all the possibilities to dress up freely. 

They’re going to present in an award show today. The dress code is a suit and Minseok mumbles his thanks to the coordi when the pants are loose fit. 

He chooses his favorite black socks with a seam on the back and a simple black edge. He snaps the thigh harness on and fastens them with the front and back of the sock. The harness has three thin stripes and ring decorations. He hopes that it’s simple enough to be hidden under the thin material of the loose slacks. 

Everything goes well until Baekhyun slides a hand over Minseok’s thigh under the table in the middle of the awards as he leans over to whisper something to the older. Whatever the younger was going to say is turned into a husky chuckle when he feels the straps under his palm. 

Minseok’s body goes rigid for a moment before he forces himself to chuckle and reach for a bottle of water, ignoring Baekhyun completely. 

He tries hard to keep his eyes at the show and tries to push Baekhyun’s hand away. He’s already found out but he won’t be having this conversation in public. He’d rather not have it at all, especially with Baekhyun. Oh why did he have to sit next to him. 

Baekhyun brings his hands up, cupping Minseok’s ear and hiding his own lips in the process as he speaks. “What if I told you I like them too?” 

Minseok can’t stop himself in time from turning to look at the other. He schools his expression fast enough though when he’s met with Baekhyun’s smirk and playful eyes. 

“No here, later.” 

Baekhyun hums, giving the older a lopsided grin before snatching his water bottle and gulping some of it down. 

\----

“Show me.” Baekhyun says after he insistently follows Minseok to his apartment. 

“Just go home, Baekhyun. I can’t take your shit today. Or any day at all.” Minseok sighs as he walks into his dressing room and hangs the suit jacket neatly on a hanger. 

“I meant it.” Baekhyun says, his voice suddenly somber, all mirth and teasing stripped away. “You’re wearing stockings, right? Stay ups? Over the knee?” 

Minseok turns and looks at his friend leaning against the doorframe. He doesn’t look like he’s teasing but Minseok has known him long enough not to trust that. 

“Because just feeling them under your neatly pressed slacks turned me on at the awards. Didn’t you notice how I had to keep shifting. Fuck, I just couldn’t, can’t, stop thinking them on you, hyung.” 

“It’s not only sexual to me, Baekhyun.” Minseok says after a long moment of silence. “I don’t want you to be telling anyone.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Baekhyun is quick to promise, “this doesn’t have to lead to sex, hyung. I just – can I see?” 

Baekhyun seems earnest in his words and feelings. And Minseok might regret this later but he trusts his friend and takes off his pants. The audible gasp and curses muttered under breath is enough to tell him he did the right thing. 

He turns to look at the other after hanging the pants away. Baekhyun is staring at his legs, mouth dropped open in aghast. Minseok dares himself to drop his gaze and sees the undeniable bulge. 

Baekhyun's voice is breathy when he speaks, “Hyung… you look amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1315156443880927232?s=20>


	13. Day 12: Prostitution - kaisoo

Jongin stands at his usual corner wearing leather pants and a mesh shirt. He’s shivering in the cold wind and he jumps a little in place. He peers around the corner at the storefront clock, only ten more minutes and his usual customer should be here. 

A car pulls up in front of him and a middle aged woman leans out of the window, “hey sexy, I have a warm room for you for the night.” 

Jongin fights back a shiver and leans in with a smile, “I’m not available right now but I will be after two hours if you still want me.” 

“I see no one with you.” The woman snickers, “a ghost booked you?” 

Jongin’s voice is all honeyed as he answers, “They’re just fetching a ride. Come back if you want me. I’ll be waiting.” 

With the words he steps back, staying in the shadows. It takes a while but the woman eventually drives away and Jongin hopes his regular will really be here today or he just turned down a big money for nothing. 

The familiar black Maserati comes to stop in front of Jongin just a few minutes later and he skips to it with a smile. 

“Hey,” he says as he buckles up. It’s warm inside the car and it smells like leather and the musky scent his customer uses. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, something came up.” 

It’s a first, really. A customer apologizing to a whore for being late when they don’t even have a fixed time. 

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Jongin admits, “some woman tried to buy me for a night, I’d rather stand in the wind the whole night than take her.” 

The man chuckles low and husky, glancing at Jongin while he drives them to their usual hotel. “Why don’t you accept my offer? I can pay you enough.” 

Jongin stays quiet. He knows he should accept. Kyungsoo is trustworthy, he has the money and a house big enough for him to live in too but why would a successful man like him want to live with a whore. He can support himself through this phase in his life, he can find a way to pay his tuition and get out of the hellhole his life has turned without anyone’s pity. 

But that’s the problem. This client, as high ranked as he is, has never shown pity toward him. Has never treated him as a low street whore. Jongin wants to believe, he wants to trust the other and wants to be brave enough to take the leap of faith but something is stopping him. 

He gets out when they park at the usual spot in the underground garage of a luxury hotel that the other owns. He stays quiet on their way to the elevator and up to the suite on the high floor. 

“Kai, are you alright?” 

The worry in Kyungsoo’s voice makes a frown on Jongin’s forehead. “I’m fine, why? Just a bit drowsy from sitting in a warm car after standing in the cold for so long.” 

Jongin moves closer to the man and drops on his knees, hands already opening Kyungsoo’s belt. He looks up when Kyungsoo’s hand comes to rest on his head, eyes fixated on Jongin’s face. Jongin breaks the eye contact and concentrates on making the other hard. 

He leans in to take the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock between his lips, tongue flicking over the slit. He pushes the thoughts of anything else in the back of his mind as he works the other. It’s familiar, it’s good, Kyungsoo is nice. He’s perfect and Jongin knows he can’t have him so he works hard on pleasuring the other. 

It’s been a rough year for him and he barely makes ends meet working at a convenience store during the day and as a hooker at night. But he has a roof over his head and some food to eat. He was struggling more until Kyungsoo showed up. He visits twice a week, sometimes more and always, always offers him dinner afterwards. Jongin knows he shouldn’t fall for him but what if he already did?

Jongin stands up when Kyungsoo’s cock is standing up proudly, glistening with his spit. He strips the leather pants slowly, inching them down before lifting the mesh shirt off and tossing it aside. He leaves his thongs on, knowing the other prefers to take them off himself, and crawls on fours on the bed. 

Kyungsoo moves around the room to collect the items they need. It’s quiet between them, it usually never is. And Jongin bites down on his lip as he waits. The air feels weird today but Kyungsoo’s fingers feel great inside him. 

The client takes his time, slowly spreading his fingers inside and stretching Jongin for his cock. Jongin lets his upper body fall on the bed, small whimpers and moans of pleasure slipping past his lips. He doesn’t have to act with Kyungsoo, it feels as good as ever. 

Kyungsoo fucks him slowly. Almost tenderly and nothing like the rough and hard sex they had couple days ago. Jongin puts the blame on the general atmosphere between them today. When Kyungsoo moans for Kai something stirs inside. 

Jongin allows himself to be turned and pushed up to lay on his back on the sheets. Kyungsoo spreads his legs and pushes back in. It’s deeper this way, Jongin closes his eyes when Kyungsoo keeps staring right down at him. He feels the shift when the other leans over and braces himself with hands on both sides of Jongin’s head. 

The soft kisses on his neck and shoulder have Jongin jolt and open his eyes. Kyungsoo is so close. The client knows he has a rule of no kissing but he’s so tempted when Kyungsoo’s lips are so close, when the man smells so good, so intoxicating. 

Jongin is so close and so full of emotions that when Kyungsoo utters Kai again and his hips stutter, he tells Kyungsoo his real name. 

The effect is immediate, Kyungsoo stills and pulls back to look at him. Jongin can’t name the emotion he sees in the dark orbs but he’s sure his own expression is matching and he doesn’t stop the client when they lean down and kiss him on the lips for the first time. 

It’s with a low groan and a whisper of Jongin’s name when Kyungsoo releases inside and the pulsing of his cock brings Jongin over the edge as well. He’s not sure what happened and why he’s crying but he lets Kyungsoo hold him close although he should be getting up and getting ready for the next customer. 

“Stay here, Jongin. For the night” Kyungsoo whispers against his hair and Jongin wants to melt. He shouldn’t stay, he needs the money but he’s secure here. It’s warm and he’s not sure he could work with all the emotions swirling in his head. 

He’s just a low street prostitute, why would a successful business man want to stay with him? Want him? He’s worthless. 

But Kyungsoo isn’t pitying him. Kyungsoo treats him like an actual person. Kyungsoo cares. And Jongin is scared but he turns in Kyungsoo’s arms and cups the other’s face gently, “just for tonight I will.” 

“That’s a start.” Kyungsoo smiles and steals a kiss with his newly found right to do that. “Choose your dinner while I make the bath. I intend to keep you warm the whole night, inside out.” 

Jongin snort-giggles and pushes Kyungsoo away. He shouldn’t get used to this, he can’t be the one ruining the other’s great career. But right now, in the luxury sheets with the idea of a meal and bath and cuddling with someone nice through the night, Jongin thinks he can enjoy it as long as it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1315483463764582402?s=20>


	14. Day 13: Shibari - kaisoo

Kyungsoo sets the long ropes on the floor in their living room and calls Jongin over. He smiles up at him and kisses him softly when Jongin kneels in front of him, wearing only tight black underwear.

Jongin fell in love with shibari from the first moment Kyungsoo introduced it to him and he let himself be bound in the simplest ways. 

That was a while ago and now they’re doing more intricate designs most of the time. Utilizing the free hours they have in a day to practice the art. And art is how Jongin would describe the use of rope. 

He often asks Kyungsoo to take photos too and there’s quite a few of them hanging on the walls around their apartment.

Today they’re trying something new and Kyungsoo sets the laptop nearby so that he can check the instructions as he goes. 

“I’ll start from the top so you can sit comfortably.” Kyungsoo says as he prepares the rope and loops it behind Jongin’s neck. 

The top part is just a simple weave and Kyungsoo hums as he works on it. He places the ropes diagonal from one shoulder to the other armpit, across the back and up diagonally the other way. He repeats the sequence three more times, starting to weave it up and over in the middle, right under Jongin’s neck after the first two rounds. He pauses after the 5th round and looks at the guide on his laptop. 

Jongin stays quiet as Kyungsoo works, he lets himself fall into his thoughts, the soft feeling of the rope and Kyungsoo’s hands on him keeping him grounded to this moment at the same time as his mind wanders a bit. 

Kyungsoo hesitates and loops the rope around only to take it back. He frowns as he tries to understand the description. Trying again he gets up and walks around Jongin. Carefully he waves the ends in and tosses them over Jongin’s shoulders with, “I’m not sure if it’s right but no one’s looking at the back.” 

Jongin laughs and pulls Kyungsoo in a kiss. It stops right after it starts though with both chuckling in it too much. “It looks great already.” Jongin says as Kyungsoo weaves the ends in and starts to braid the four strands in the middle of Jongin’s chest. 

He makes an infinity loop on top of the upper abs and pulls two strings to his sides. He gets up and kneels behind the other to tie it up and tug the remaining into the existing weave. 

He steals a kiss before preparing the second rope. 

“You can either stand or kneel up for the bottom part.” Kyungsoo instructed and waited until Jongin got comfortable. Before starting the diagonal binds again, this time from waist to a hip and around the leg. It takes more than one try even with the guide to figure it out but somehow he manages and there’s a nice circular weave right on Jongin’s hipbone. 

The other side is the same and Kyungsoo finishes it faster but just as neat as the first one. He ties the rope and weaves in the ropes on Jongin’s lower back. 

“There.” He smiles and moves the laptop away. He doesn’t need it anymore, Jongin is pretty and perfect in the new harness. “Thank you for being patient with me.” 

“Always,” Jongin smiles and presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Stepping around the other, Jongin walks to their hallway and looks at himself from the mirror. There’s so much going on and it looks amazing on him. 

He smiles at Kyungsoo from the mirror when he joins Jongin at the hallway. “It looks amazing. Beautiful.” 

“You are beautiful.” Kyungsoo says, hugging Jongin from the behind. “You look amazing.” 

“Just, next time let me take off the boxers.” 

Kyungsoo hides his laugh in Jongin’s broad back. “It’s safer this way but next time we can try it without.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1315845368878424065?s=20>


	15. Day 14: Sex toys - xiuchen

Jongdae is bent over their couch. Minseok had told him to wait for him as he went to their bedroom. Soon the other came back with lube and a small metallic butt plug. 

“If you can wear this throughout our shopping today, I’ll reward you.” He said, smirking when he noticed Jongdae’s interest. 

“Why? I mean, what’s my reward?” Jongdae asked, looking between the plug and his boyfriend. They had played in public before too. And all those times Jongdae had failed and he had gotten a sweet punishment when they got back home. 

“You like it.” Minseok said, “It's your favorite one. Your reward is the one thing you’ve always wanted, just like before.” 

“You would let me have you?” Jongdae’s voice raised at the end, unbelieving and suspicious. 

“Yes, I will. But only if no one notices.” Minseok says and runs the plus along Jongdae’s crack, “so, you’re in?” 

Jongdae eyed at the other but nodded, “yes, I’m in.”

The small plug didn’t feel too bad in the beginning but with the bumpy car ride to the mall and the metal tip pressing against his prostate each time got tears in Jongdae’s eyes. 

He was sure everyone could see that he wasn’t walking normally and that he was wearing the plug. Minseok told him that if he gets through their shopping trip without anyone asking him if he’s alright, then Jongdae would get a reward. And a reward was something Jongdae wanted. So he took a moment to collect himself at the mall garage before getting up from the car seat. 

He could feel it in each step but it wasn’t that big, it didn’t feel uncomfortable but he felt like he was walking weirdly even though no one was paying any attention to them. 

Minseok kept chatting with him. His hands would find their way to Jongdae’s side, his lower back, bottom, arm, anything he could touch and mask as a friendly touch. His boyfriend walked them around the mall, visiting every other store, dragging the trip and making it more torturous to Jongdae. 

It wasn’t just one sided though, Jongdae loved it too. He loved wearing the plug. It felt so sinful, so exhilarating to wear sex toys in public. 

Their last stop was a grocery store and while Jongdae normally enjoys visiting one, this time he’s ready to kick Minseok’s ass for it. The man made him get everything from the bottom shelf or the high shelf that he’d have to reach for it. The plug moving inside him and causing him to whimper. 

Jongdae bit down on his lip hard as he reached up, he was so close to winning this time, so close. 

Minseok smirked at him at the cashier. Jongdae did so well. There was only the trip down to the garage left. 

Jongdae winced as he sat down in their car. His hole was sore and he was breathing shallowly but no one had commented to him, no one (at least to his knowledge) had stared at him too long. “Did I do it?” 

His tone was maybe a little bit too hopeful and he flushed when Minseok burst into laughter as he started the car. “You did it. You deserve your reward, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1316207695041527814?s=20>


	16. Day 15: Rimming - baekyeol

Baekhyun is usually the dominant one when it comes to their plays in the bedroom. They have switched once in a while but Chanyeol likes to be the submissive too. He loves to please, to make the other happy. 

And maybe, because of this occasional switching, their relationship isn’t as strictly dom-sub as it might show outwards. Baekhyun likes to think that he’s a caring and loving dom to Chanyeol. And sometimes, he wants to indulge himself during the play too. Today is one of those days and he lays on their bed next to Chanyeol with a smile. 

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol chuckles, looking at his husband. “I thought you wanted to play?” 

The grin on Baekhyun’s lips widens, “I want to. But you know I’ve been busy and had an awful week at work. I think I need some pampering today. I’m not in the right mind for dominating you today.” 

“Ah,” Chanyeol nodded and reached to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, “I’m quite beat up too so how about, we do something else and after a good night's rest, we’ll scene tomorrow?” 

“As long as I’ll be pampered today, I’m good.” Baekhyun laughs and turns his head slightly to press a kiss on Chanyeol’s palm. 

“Of course.” Chanyeol smiles and pushes himself up to sit on the bed. “I’ll help you undress first. And then you can just relax.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Baekhyun laughs and lets Chanyeol undress him before flopping on the bed naked. 

Chanyeol’s hands are warm on his skin as the other takes his time to map Baekhyun’s body with them. The touch sends goosebumps over the skin and Chanyeol chases them with his lips.

Baekhyun holds his legs up when Chanyeol pushes them towards his chest. His breath hitches in anticipation of what’s to come. His lover reserves rimming to special events, to the days when Baekhyun needs to be taken care of, needs to feel loved. 

Chanyeol’s long fingers spread his cheeks apart before he leans in and licks over the puckered flesh. 

Baekhyun moans unabashedly, he loves this. He loves the strong hands on his body, the wet tongue in his hole. 

Chanyeol laps over the skin, over and over again before teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue. He presses a kiss there before suckling on it, making Baekhyun keen with lust. He makes sure to wet it well before pressing his tongue inside. 

Baekhyun’s whimpers and moans for more fuel Chanyeol and he starts tonguefucking his lover. HIs hands grope a feel of the round cheeks as he eats his lover out. Chanyeol flattens his tongue and licks long licks over the hole again, all the way until Baekhyun’s balls. Slow and deliberate. He blows cold air to the wet skin and watches with delight how the goosebumps show up. 

Baekhyun’s complaints are swallowed in a moan when Chanyeol dives back in, pressing his hot tongue against the cooled hole. It spasms around the muscle, making Chanyeol moan, deep and guttural. 

Baekhyun strokes his cock lazily as Chanyeol eats him out slowly. There’s no hurry tonight. He comes with Chanyeol’s tongue and a finger deep in his ass. Wet towels are used to wipe him clean before he’s pulled into a warm chest and a blanket draped over them. 

“You didn’t come.” Baekhyun states as he snuggles closer. 

“It’s okay, you did and that’s what matters. Sleep, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1316570146803191808?s=20>


	17. Day 16: Feederism - Junmyeon -centric

When Junmyeon first stumbled on a video of a woman stuffing herself with fast food and cakes he was intrigued, why would anyone want to do that to themselves? He couldn’t understand but he ended up watching another and another and another video. 

For him, it wasn’t that much about the food itself or the getting big and fat. Although, he did see a dream or two about playing with the soft belly fat. He enjoyed seeing the belly grow when these people stuffed themselves. What he enjoyed the most, were the roundness and hardness of the filled stomach on both men and women. 

He often wondered how it felt so at one free weekend, he decided to try. 

There was a huge bottle of cola on his table and a family sized pizza. He had never been able to eat all that alone but this time he wanted to try it. He wanted to see himself bulging from all the food. 

Junmyeon went to change his shirt to a tight and fitting one before settling down on his couch. Turning on a movie he first gulped down some of the cola before taking a slice from the pizza. It was delicious and Junmyeon moaned at the taste. He let out a quiet chuckle, feeling a bit silly about himself as he continued to eat. 

Alternating between the pizza and the cola, Junmyeon soon had finished half of the pizza. He groaned and rubbed his stomach, already feeling quite full. Burping twice before he continued to eat, Junmyeon forced himself to take at least one more slice. 

That once slice turned into another. He chewed on it without really tasting anything anymore. His free hand rubbed his swollen stomach, trying to get the ache to go away. Standing up he walked to the dressing closet and looked at himself from the mirror. His stomach was bulging quite nicely, the shirt strained over it. Sure it wasn’t big like those people had in the video but it looked great, it felt great. 

There was still some of the pizza left but Junmyeon felt that he would throw up if he ate any more of it - or anything at all for a while.

Walking back to the couch he burped again and rubbed his stomach. His abs were not there anymore, just a nice bloat and he somehow loved it. Maybe this is why the people love the stuffing and feeding so much? The dull pain on their stomach and the feeling of total fullness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1316933963231956992?s=20>


	18. Day 17: Moresome - Jongdae/Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun

Jongdae lays on his back on the high table in the dorm’s living room. He can feel Chanyeol’s cum dripping out of his hole and to the towel on the floor. He loves the feeling of being fucked open and filled with cum. No, he doesn’t feel used even if he lets his fellow members fuck him once after another or two at the same time, he feels pleased and happy. 

Holding his legs up higher, he looks up, grinning when Sehun steps in. They’re on a mission to make his hole loose and sloppy and Jongdae can’t do anything else other than approve their plan. Jongdae lets out a loud moan when Sehun pushes in. He’s just a little bit bigger than Chanyeol, the biggest out of them all and the stretch is delicious. 

Chanyeol’s cum with some remaining lube squelch when Sehun pushes in slowly so that Jongdae feels every inch disappearing in his eager hole. 

Sehun starts a relentless pace, pistoning his hips fast and hard. His fingertips press into the soft flesh on Jongdae’s hips making the other gasp in a pained pleasure. 

Jongdae’s back arches off the table, hips pressing against Sehun’s for more. The fluids drip out of him when Sehun pulls out and spreads the hole open. Jongdae can feel the emptiness, the gaping hole when Sehun fucks him and pulls out again while spreading his cheeks apart. He’s sure he looks amazing. 

The youngest continues to tease him for a few more minutes, pushing his thumb in along his cock just before he comes inside with a low groan. He continues to fuck the cum in, riding the after shocks before stepping away, watching how his cum gets pushed out. 

“Shit, you came a lot!” Jongin laughs and steps around Sehun. He tugs Jongdae off the table and turns him around before pushing his chest on the smooth surface instead. 

Jongdae lets himself be manhandled around and he slides his hands between his hips and the table edge to keep the sharpness away. He pushes back a little, ass on display and Jongin slaps it hard. A cry passes Jongdae’s lips and Jongin slaps him again before teasing his hole with the tip of his cock, “you want this, hyung? You want my cum don’t you? You’re such a little whore.” 

He makes a strangled noise and looks back at the smirking Jongin, “you know I am. I want it, please.” 

Jongin would ask him to beg more but he’s been on the edge after watching Sehun play with Jongdae’s hole. 

The slide in is so easy now, Jongdae is so wet around his hard cock, so slippery that he almost slips out as he pulls back.

Jongdae gasps when Jongin lifts one of his legs up to have a better angle to hit his prostate. The first direct hit has Jongdae moaning loudly for more. 

The pace is relentless. Jongdae’s high pitched moans fill the room. Baekhyun can’t take it anymore and he steps in. He forces Jongin to stop to maneuver them around, so that Jongin can continue to fuck him while Baekhyun stuffs his mouth. 

Jongin comes when Jongdae comes. Baekhyun pulls back enough to let the other breath. Jongdae’s legs give up and he kneels on the floor. Baekhyun takes pity on him and quickly jerks off, releasing with long strands over Jongdae’s pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1317304295889510402?s=20>


	19. Day 18: Mirror sex - xiubaek

“Keep your eyes open and in the mirror at all times.” Minseok growls as he tugs Baekhyun’s underwear off and tosses it aside. 

Baekhyun smirks, biting his lip. “And if I won’t? What will you do?” 

“I won’t let you come. At all.” Minseok states as he strips his own clothes away. 

There’s no space for an argument with the tone of his voice and Baekhyun prays his eyes away from the other and fixes them on the mirror at the ceiling. He grins at himself and makes a face. 

Minseok pokes Baekhyun’s side hard, making him jolt away and glare at the older. 

“Stop being childish. You can’t possibly love your own face that much.” 

“I love it enough to watch it while you fuck me. It’s not like I see other than your sexy ass from it.” 

“Shut up, Byun.” Minseok warns and takes a hold on Baekhyun’s member, stroking it dry and making Baekhyun shut immediately. 

Minseok spits on his palm and brings it to Baekhyun’s cock, stroking it with more ease. With a sharp look from Minseok, Baekhyun turns his eyes to the mirror.  
He finds it much more difficult than he wants to admit. His eyes itch to wander to Minseok’s face, to his hand, to his tongue when he licks over the hardening length. 

Instead, he keeps his eyes on the mirror. He watches how his mouth falls open with a moan. He watches how his fingers dig into the sheets as Minseok pops his head on his cock and flicks tongue over the slit.

It’s fascinating and such a turn on to watch yourself to be turned on, to be teased and pleasured. Baekhyun realizes this when Minseok kneels up and starts fingering him. He can see the fingers from the mirror. It’s an angle he’s never had a pleasure to see before. 

Baekhyun moans, arching his back to get more. 

“Such an eager hole.” Minseok taunts, twisting his fingers to get another loud moan from the other. 

Baekhyun nearly moves his eyes away from the mirror to glare at the other but he catches himself in time and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment instead. “I’m eager for something other than your fingers, baby.” He says, looking at Minseok’s cock through the mirror. 

“Oh, I bet you are.” Minseok grins and pulls the fingers out. “You’ve been such a good boy, maybe I can reward you with what you want.” 

The first push always makes Baekhyun cry at the stretch. It doesn’t really hurt but it feels so good and he tries to keep his eyes open to watch Minseok pushing in him. The other is leaning back so that the view is clear and Baekhyun moans. He feels like he’s watching porn but he’s not. 

Everything feels hotter, better as he both feels and sees. He comes suddenly, without being touched after some minutes. Minseok fucks him through it and continues to chase his own release. 

Baekhyun is sensitive but he can take it, he feels another release approaching when Minseok shirts and picks up the speed. 

Their moans get swallowed in open kisses and Baekhyun scrapes trails on Minseok’s back as he comes again, the pulsing bringing Minseok over the edge with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1317693048348987392?s=20>


	20. Day 19: Cockwarming - kaisoo

Jongin knew he was being clingy but it would be months until the next time he could sleep in the same bed with his lover. Kyungsoo had to leave abroad to film a movie for at least two months, maybe more and Jongin missed him already. 

So maybe he was a bit selfish when he asked,“Kyung, put it back in?” while setting in their bed after showering. 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hummed, slipping under the sheets after checking his alarm. 

“I want to fall asleep with your cock in me.” Jongin repeated as he also got under the sheets and turned so that he was the small spoon, back against Kyungsoo’s warm chest. 

“Why so suddenly?” Kyungsoo asked softly as he wrapped an arm around Jongin’s middle, pulling their bodies close. 

Jongin couldn’t hear any teasing in Kyungsoo’s voice, just a pure curiosity. “I feel like it. I need it.” He admitted quietly, “I’ll miss you and the intimacy.” 

Kyungsoo made a nonchalant sound and nuzzled Jongin’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss there before answering, “I’ll miss you too. Maybe I’ll get some days off and can fly back home?” He knew it was wishful thinking but maybe something happened to the set and he could have time to come back. No one ever knows. 

“Stop giving me false hope.”

Kyungsoo could hear the pout in Jongin’s voice and he pressed another kiss on his shoulder before moving away to get some lube. “Wait, let me just get…”

He knew it wouldn’t be ideal, it would dry at some point but he hoped that would be much later than him slipping out in the middle of the sleep. He took a dollop of the lube and jerked himself lazily. He wouldn’t be able to get it fully erect this fast again anyways. 

Jongin was watching him and reached back to hold himself open when Kyungsoo moved closer again. 

Kyungsoo thanked him with a kiss before pushing his cock in. He was just half-hard and it took a few tries to get his cock to stay in. Jongin helped by squeezing around the length and Kyungsoo shifted closer, his hips flush against Jongin’s behind. 

“Good?” He asked, sliding his arms around Jongin’s waist again and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. 

“Perfect.” Jongin smiled and took Kyungsoo’s hand from his waist. He laced their fingers before bringing it up to kiss it gently. 

“You’re so warm around me.” Kyungsoo said as he let his eyes close. He smiled against the warm skin when Jongin squeezed around his length. It felt so intimate like this and his heart swelled at the closeness. 

“I love you, Kyung. Come back safely.” 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo murmured, squeezing Jongin’s hand a little. “I’ll try to come back as soon as I can. I’ll call you whenever I can.” 

Kyungsoo hummed a lullaby under his breath. It was hard for him to fall asleep with the tiny squeezes and shifts Jongin’s muscles did against this sensitive cock. The muscle spasms quieted down when Jongin fell asleep, a mild squeeze here and there when Kyungsoo’s cock moved inside him. 

He can’t remember when he fell asleep but when he woke up to his alarm, he was still snuggled against the other’s back. Skin sticky from the closeness. He pressed a kiss on Jongin’s shoulder and rolled out of the bed. It was way too early but he had a flight to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1318018566453661698?s=20>


	21. Day 20: Spanking - xiuchen

Minseok knew what was in for him when he left the dirty dishes in the sink before rushing out to a meeting. He might have even anticipated it a little.

Jongdae was home when he finally dragged his tired body through the front door and to their comfortable couch. He could hear the soft piano tunes as the other practiced in the other room. Minseok didn’t mean to fall asleep but he woke up to Jongdae kicking his legs. 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“W-what?” Minseok asked, mind hazy from the nap, “Ah… I’m sorry, Jongdae. I was late for an important meeting with a customer.” 

“ If that’s true then you should have cleaned them up before falling asleep on the couch. You know what bad boys deserve when they misbehave.” 

A shudder shot through Minseok’s body, suddenly full alert as he sat back straight, palms neatly on top of his knees. “A punishment.” 

“Indeed.” Jongdae said, “bad boys deserve to be spanked.” 

Minseok bit down on his lip to hide the smirk as he dropped down to kneel on the floor. “Yes, Chen.” 

“Pants down and wait for me.” 

Minseok scrambled to do just that. He kneeled on the floor waiting for Jongdae to come back. He would probably get the paddle and Minseok would play this game as long as he could before getting caught because he loved that thing. 

Jongdae came back and sat on the couch. Minseok did see the paddle before the other hid it behind his back and pat his lap once. 

Minseok moved to lay over his thighs, carefully situating himself there. It wasn’t often that Jongdae wanted to play in this position. 

“I want you to count aloud. If you do the first 15 well, I’ll give you the paddle for the last five or ten, depending how well you behave.” 

“Yes, sir, understood.” Minseok said before reciting his safe words. He was so ready for this. 

The first slap took him still by surprise and he gasped before quickly saying, “one”. 

Jongdae alternated the cheeks, rubbing the reddening flesh in between the slaps. 

The sting and the dull pain when Jongdae rubbed the area felt so good and Minseok was rock hard from it. 

“Fifteen,” he said through gritted teeth. It really started to feel now. 

“You did well.” Jongdae praised, rubbing the round cheeks. “I’m not done with you yet. I know you love it.” He chuckled darkly, “I know how you want it even if you try to keep it as a secret but you see? You can never hide anything for your sir.” 

Minseok blushed in embarrassment and hid his face more in his arms. 

“Answer me.” 

“You’re right, sir. I love the paddle.” Minseok admitted, it’s not like he had a chance to say no anymore. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Jongdae asked, voice firm. 

“Yes, sir. I will clean the dishes before going out.” 

“Good. Now, enjoy but don’t forget to count.” 

The first hit by the paddle shot pain through Minseok’s body. It hurt much more than Jongdae’s hand did but the pleasant dull pain left behind was what turned him on so much. “S-sixteen.”

By the fifth hit with the paddle Minseok let himself slip into the subspace, pain turning into pleasure. He knew Jongdae wouldn’t hurt him, he was confident he did well and deserved this. He was so hard and dripping on their floor. 

Fuck he loved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1318381297895641088?s=20>


	22. Day 21: Exhibitionism - baekyeol

Chanyeol supposes he will never get bored with Baekhyun around. That’s why he married him here, in Los Angeles during their secret getaway. 

After the quick ceremony it was all about strolling around the city and enjoying great food. 

Baekhyun has always been the one grounding Chanyeol when the other got an idea that was maybe a bit too wild to go through. Until today. And that’s why Chanyeol is now standing on the doorway to their hotel balcony, gaping at his husband who is wearing just the hotel’s bathrobe and telling him, sure and clear, “fuck me here on the balcony.” 

When Chanyeol does nothing but blink and gape, Baekhyun snorts and steps closer. He tiptoes up and kisses Chanyeol deeply. “What you think, wouldn’t it be fun? For our last night here to do something wild.” 

“I thought getting married was wild.” 

Baekhyun laughs and drapes his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, “yes, it was but I want this. I’ve been hoping for it for the whole trip. The view from here is amazing. We’re high up, no one’s gonna recognize us even if they would see and if we’re quiet, the neighbors won’t hear through the thick walls. Please?” 

“What have you done to my sweet husband?” Chanyeol groans but his cock jumps in anticipation and he knows Baekhyun felt it as the gown moved with the motion. 

“We can’t do it back home but I’ve always wanted to try.” Baekhyun confesses, trailing his hand down to cup Chanyeol’s growing erection. “Seems like you’re interested as well.” 

“As if I would ever say no to you.” Chanyeol laughs and slapsBaekhyun’s behind, “got the lube?” 

“Oh, I’m all stretched and ready for you.” Baekhyun grins and takes the lube from the bathrobe’s pocket, handing it to his husband. 

Chanyeol stares as his husband steps to the railing and leans over to rest his arms on it. Baekhyun pushes his ass out as he turns his head to smirk at his husband. 

Chanyeol suppresses a groan as he steps closer. He flips the bottom edge of the bathrobe up and on Baekhyun’s back, revealing his behind. With quick hands, Chanyeol covers his member with the lube. 

Cleaning his hands on the robe, he takes a hold on his member and on Baekhyun’s hip. He pushes in with a long deep thrust. And Baekhyun muffles his groan to his arms, leaning heavily against the railing. 

Moving his other hand, Chanyeol grips on Baekhyun’s wide hips and pulls him up a little. He starts a slow rhythm. There’s a light warm breeze and Chanyeol remembers where they are. He looks up and past his husband at the lights of the evergoing traffic, the neon lights blinking and lighting up the dark night. 

Chanyeol knows that the risk of being caught is minimal up here but it still excites him, maybe more than he thought it would. He can feel how tight Baekhyun is though and he slides a hand around him to find his cock hard and dripping with precum. 

He starts jerking him as well as he can from this position while fucking him. His husband’s legs start to tremble after a while and Chanyeol knows how close he is. He pulls his hand back and grips on Baekhyun’s hips again, “touch yourself.” 

Baekhyun feels so good around him. Chanyeol grunts as he speeds up, fucking him hard and fast, not caring who can hear the obscene slapping of their skin and the moans. 

Baekhyun is the first to come. The liquid staining the glass wall of the balcony. 

Chanyeol releases inside just a few thrusts later and collapses on the other. He supports himself with hands on the railing either side of Baekhyun's slumped figure. Pressing a kiss on his husband’s sweaty neck, he stands up and tugs the robe down to cover Baekhyun’s ass. “Wow.. I need another shower.” 

Baekhyun laughs and turns to give him a kiss. “I’ll join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1318745250500956160?s=20>


	23. Day 22: Overstimulation - Chanchen

“P-please stop! Please.. ple-I can’t!” Jongdae sobbed, trashing on the chair. 

“You can.” Chanyeol said. He twisted a knob on a remote and the small toy fastened just below Jongdae’s cock head changed it’s vibrating pattern making the other howl. 

Jongdae’s every muscle was shaking. He was sweating a lot. His tears and drool mixed with the sweat as the toy kept working on him. 

He had already come dry a few times. He came twice with this release dripping down the side of his cock but the cockring kept him from really reaching the peak. 

“I’m going to muffle you if you don’t stop screaming.” Chanyeol said, surprisingly calm even if his cock was straining against the material of his pants. 

Jongdae’s broken sobs continued as he struggled against the restraints. He begged and pleaded for mercy. The tip of his cock was nearly purple with all the overstimulation and not being able to cum. 

“I think you need this.” Chanyeol said and waved a gag in front of Jongdae’s face. 

Jongdae shook his head quickly, “no-no-NO-please, just.. Let me cum. Chan- yeol!” 

“Ah, are you that desperate to cum, my perfect little boy.” Chanyeol said and wrapped a hand around the rock hard cock making Jongdae hiss at the contact. “Can you stay quiet if I take the toy off and play with you for a moment? Just me and my hands. Can you? I won’t gag you if you promise to stay quiet.” 

“Anything. Anything, please Chanyeol.” Jongdae said frantically, eyes glazed but staring right at the other. 

Chanyeol relented and turned the toy off. The constant buzzing stopped and Jongdae slumped on the seat. 

“T-thank you.” Jongdae whispered, over and over again when Chanyeol removed the vibrating toy from his cock. The cockring stayed in place though but the relief with the toy gone was immediate. 

His whole body tightened and locked in place when Chanyeol wrapped his large hand around the sensitive member. He bit down on his swallowed lips, trying to muffle the sounds, like the good boy he is. 

Chanyeol made a loose ring of his fingers and brushed it up and down on the heated cock. He repeated it for a while, withdrawing all contact when Jongdae’s cries gained volume again. The hoarse voice begging for him to stop. 

Jongdae didn’t know how long had passed but when he felt Chanyeol click the cockring open and slide it off his base he cried out last time and blacked out from the sheer pleasure of being able to finally come. 

Jongdae came back to it while in Chanyeol’s arms. Everything hurt and his voice was almost gone but Chanyeol kept him close, held him so gently as he murmured soft words into his ears that Jongdae allowed himself to drift off again as the other carried him over to their bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1319105939157471235?s=20>


	24. Day 23: Double penetration -chanbaekchan

Chanyeol isn’t sure at all how this all ended up where it is now but he’s sure that he doesn’t regret it. Not when there’s two hot men snuggled up against him in his bed, fresh from the after sex shower. 

His hole throbs from the overuse from being stretched by two cocks. But it’s all worth it. 

He had met the two at a bar in one of the layoff stops at the edge of the galaxy. Popular with humans, humanoids and all sorts of species alike. A few flaming drinks and eyes matched over the dancefloor as all it took for Chanyeol to follow the couple into their ship. 

They introduced themselves as Chänyeol and Baëkhyun, enhanced humans - clones of the humans once lived on Earth. Baëkhyun had been the first to point out how similar the other two looked like. Chanyeol had freaked out for a moment because the clones were not supposed to be from living people but dead ones, so why was there a clone looking like him and having his name too? 

The wondering about it didn’t last for long though. Not with Baëkhyun attaching his lips on Chanyeol’s and Chänyeol kissing the back of his neck. 

He let himself fall into their spell. The kisses turned rougher, needier. There was a flash of white hair and then some pink and he’s stripped down and laying naked on their big bed. Baëkhyun swallows him without any trouble and his own clone swallows the moans he lets out in a sloppy kiss. 

It’s the white haired clone that fucked him first, frantic, short thrusts. Chanyeol groaned at the teasing, the tip of the clone’s cock barely touching his prostate with each shallow thrust. He could feel himself loosening up though and the lewd sounds his hole made got his own clone’s cock jump in interest. 

Chänyeol asked for permission before pressing two fingers inside along Baëkhyun’s cock. He kept those in as the other fucked him slowly, both of the clones working on stretching him out. 

Soon after, Chänyeol laid down on the bed and pulled Chanyeol on top of him. Without needing another prompt, Chanyeol sat down on his clone’s cock, moaning loudly at the girth. He fell forward when Chänyeol fucked up into him. 

Chanyeol anticipated it before it even happened. When Baekhyun moved closer and asked if he could fuck him as well, Chanyeol was already imagining it. “Yes, please. Open me.”

Baëkhyun pushed in slowly, inch by inch and Chanyeol had never felt so full in his life. 

Chänyeol stayed still and held Chanyeol close as Baëkhyun slowly fucked in and groaned at the tightness. 

Soon the rim loosened up enough for Chänyeol to start fucking him as well. They took turns, when one slid deeper the other retreat. The constant pleasure made Chanyeol’s mind hazy with pleasure. 

Baëkhyun held Chanyeol’s cheeks apart as he watched their cocks spreading him wide open. Pulling out, he moaned at the sight of the huge gape. “Fuck, you’re so loose. “ 

Some time later, Chanyeol blamed the cocktails when he spurted his release on Chänyeol’s stomach at the feeling of Baëkhyun’s cum inside his hole. He hadn’t even noticed his orgasm nearing until he already tipped over. 

Baëkhyun moved back and watched his cum drip out as Chänyeol fucked him hard. It took just a few more minutes for his hips to stutter and him releasing with a deep groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1319465486875230208?s=20>


	25. Day 24: Shower sex - kaisoo

Five years and running. Five years and still Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself. He carefully opened the door to their bathroom where Jongin was taking a shower and humming under his breath. 

Five years and still the image of water cascading down his boyfriend’s wide shoulders, down to his slim waist got him rock hard in a minute. 

Kyungsoo quickly strips off his clothes and joins his boyfriend in the shower. The taller lets out a loud yelp at the intrusive arms on his waist before he settles down. 

“Soo! You surprised me.” 

Kyungsoo’s laughter echoes in the tiled space, “you’re so jumpy.” He presses himself close to Jongin’s back, his hard cock nestled between the others’ cheeks. 

“Mmmm, someone’s excited.” 

“You’re so sexy like this.” Kyungsoo mumbles, “I want to fuck you here.” 

“Naughty!” Jongin chuckles, turning around under the shower head to look at his lover. “It’s slippery, you have to be careful. Wouldn’t want to explain that injury at work.” 

“Are you talking with an experience?” Kyungsoo teases as he reaches up for a kiss, “I brought lube.” 

“Maybe,” Jongin grinned and stole another kiss before plucking the tube of lube from Kyungsoo’s hands. “Let me.” 

Kyungsoo watched how Jongin moved away from the spray to prepare himself. His long fingers stretching the hole with practiced care. No matter how many times he saw this happening, it made his cock jump. His boyfriend truly was a piece of fine art.

Jongin wiped the excess lube on Kyungsoo’s cock before positioning himself back under the warm water. Kyungsoo let his hands wander over the soft skin for a moment before he positioned himself and in one shift move, pressed fully in. 

Their combined moans echoed in the shower as Kyungsoo gently rocked in Jongin, getting the other used to his size. 

The warm water felt weird around his cock as Kyungsoo fucked his lover. It made everything that much noisier and lewd. Jongin’s hips were slippery and Kyungsoo had to hold on tighter. He was sure there would be some bruises tomorrow with how hard he was holding on. 

Jongin held on the water mixer with one hand, the other coming down on his cock to jerk himself with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. 

Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s upper body down to angle his hips better. The change in position got him to hit directly to the other’s prostate. The loud cry resonated in the shower before hiding under the constant noise from the water. 

With the new position, Kyungsoo gained some leverage and quickened his pace, pistoning in and out fast. There was nothing soft or loving in the way he fucked his lover. It was pure unadulterated lust. Hard and fast. 

He came first. Hips stuttering and pressing deep in Jongin as he came with a low grunt. 

Kyungsoo pulled out and watched his cum drip down Jongin’s legs before it was washed off with the warm water. He teased the puff rim with a fingertip before helping Jongin to turn around. Pushing the taller man against the wall, Kyungsoo dropped on his knees. 

Before Jongin could utter a word, Kyungsoo took his cock in his mouth and sucked, hard. His hand wrapped around the base and stroked what he didn’t fit in his mouth. The water was hitting his back and neck, making it difficult to concentrate on the blowjob. But Jongin didn’t need much. 

Kyungsoo felt the cock in his mouth twitch and he pulled back just when the first stripes of cum shot out of the slit. The cum falls on his face and is soon washed away with the warm water cascading down on his upturned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1319852756920864768?s=20>


	26. Day 25: Gunplay - kaisoo

“How is my sweet petal doing today?” Kyungsoo asks as he steps inside their bedroom where Jongin is lounging on the divan with a book in hand. 

Jongin looks up with a smile, “better now that you’re back in once piece.” He doesn’t really want to know in detail what his husband does for work. He knows enough and worries for his safety but Kyungsoo has enough stress without needing to stress over Jongin’s thoughts. 

There’s a little bit of blood on Kyungsoo’s white shirt and Jongin frowns at him when he comes closer, “you’re not hurt, right? There’s some blood on your shirt.” 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo hums and stops turning his cuffs up to look at the hem, “that’s.. Not mine. I didn’t notice. I’ll change.” 

“Stop!” Jongin says hastily and briefly wonders if he crossed the line when Kyungsoo turns and fixes him with an angry gaze. “I.. I want you.” He smiles sheepishly while staring at the gun in the gun holder on his husband’s chest. 

“You’ll have me after a shower, petal.” Kyungsoo smiles and turns back around to walk towards their bathroom. 

Jongin gets up and crosses the short distance, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist from behind, “I want you now. You’re so sexy right after work.” He says, pressing lips on Kyungsoo’s neck, humming at the salty taste of dried sweat. “You smell so good, adrenaline and danger. I want it.” He continues and steps around his husband, hand trailing over his shoulder to stop on the gun, “I want to feel and see you when you mean business… when I’m under the danger and get the adrenaline rush like no other. Just like with your knife but with your gun.” 

“Petal..” Kyungsoo sighs, looking at his beautiful husband. “You’re playing a dangerous game.” 

Jongin smiles and plugs the gun out of it’s holster, checking the safety and sliding the bullet case out to drop what’s left there on the floor. 

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the gun as the other works on it. He has taught Jongin how to use one in case he ever needs to but it’s still making him feel anxious to see his beautiful petal handing a gun. 

With a wink, Jongin slides the now empty casket back and it locks in place, “there, it’s all but an empty barrel.” He leans closer as he presses the tip of the gun against Kyungsoo’s neck and whispers, “can’t hurt a fly. Your beautiful petal will be crumbled but not broken.” 

It takes everything he has for Kyungsoo to stop the shudder. He reaches up and crasps the hand holding his gun, bringing it down with ease. “You have become dangerous, my sweet petal.” 

Jongin bats his lashes and pulls Kyungsoo towards their bed, the nightgown he’s wearing is shimmied down his shoulders as a lure. 

Kyungsoo growls and pushes him on the bed. He stands at the edge and aims the gun at Jongin, willing his mind to calm down. It is empty, he saw it, he feels it, it is safe. His petal will be safe. 

Jongin’s eyes widen as he turns and sees the gun pointed at him. He freezes in place, leaning back on his arms at the bed. His breath picks up with the fear he knows is primal. 

“Prepare yourself.” Kyungsoo speaks, keeping his aim steady, right at Jongin’s heart. 

It takes a moment but when Jongin finally gets his body to move, his hands tremble. He nearly drops the lube and the drawer is pushed closed too hard causing it to bang. 

When he turns around Kyungsoo is still standing in the same position, he cocks the gun to the side, “on your knees, ass up.” 

Jongin bites his lip and nods. He strips the gown off first before getting in the position. With slick fingers, he reaches behind himself and slowly presses a digit in. His hand is still shaking as he prepares himself. Kyungsoo moves to the side so that Jongin can see the gun. 

“Enough.” Kyungsoo grunts when Jongin has three fingers inside himself and the other immediately stops, pulling the wet fingers out. 

He jumps when he feels the cold, hard metal of the gun against his ass, just sliding over the warm skin. Jongin’s breath hitches when he tip catches his rim before dipping lower to press against his balls. 

Kyungsoo is careful as he draws on his petal’s skin with the metal. It turns him on more than he wants to admit. 

Opening his zipper, Kyungsoo slips his hard cock out and covers it with lube. Still holding the gun, he holds onto Jongin’s hip, guiding his cock in with the other hand. Jongin moans under him as he starts a slow pace. 

The press of metal is a constant reminder for Jongin even if he can’t see the gun. There’s a loss of the feeling before it’s pressed against his neck and Jongin trembles, his whole body shakes with the sensation. 

He can barely hear Kyungsoo’s low grunts or the pleasure from being fucked. His senses are pinpointed at the metal against his neck. 

Jongin is sure he’s sobbing when he comes at Kyungsoo’s words some time after. Overwhelmed from the fear of being shot. He collapses on the bed, gasping for air in between sobs. 

Kyungsoo strips off before he lays down next to the other, gathering him in his arms. “Petal? Oh god, are you okay? Why you’re crying? Shit, was it too much?” 

And Jongin giggles. Silly and free giggles through the tears. He buries his face in Kyungsoo’s warm chest, giggling until the adrenaline and high has waned off. “I’m fine. I’m fine, really.” He says, looking up at the other. “The feeling got me.. It was, you are scary.” 

“I would never hurt you,” Kyungsoo whispers and wipes the tears off Jongin’s cheek, “I love you too much, my precious petal.” 

“You didn’t..?”

“I didn’t.” Kyungsoo smiles, pressing a kiss on Jongin’s temple, “you’re the only one that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1320230078710730758?s=20>


	27. Day 26: Formal wear - xiubaek

As a construction worker, Minseok was far more used to seeing dirty overalls and helmets than business suits around him. Most of his friends were in a similar line of work and maybe owned one suit to use in weddings or other important events. 

Minseok saw a lot of business suits while working though. His company often worked at the business district in Seoul so it was inevitable. 

He wiped sweat off his forehead as he carried a bucket full of cement up one floor in the scaffolding. They were repairing an old apartment building, the outside tiles falling apart. He worked in this part alone, scraping the old material off before plastering new cement and a new tile on it. He might linger a moment too long in front of a window when the man living there finished pulling on his fitting suit. 

While Minseok isn’t sure if it’s the suit itself or the rather handsome man, he can’t stop staring. He has seen the man without his suit too so he supposes it is the suit. It’s the formal wear that makes his cock harden when it sits perfectly on the broad shoulders and trim waist of the young man occupying the apartment. 

The man turned suddenly and caught Minseok’s eye, sending a smirk his way. Minseok scrambled to look like he’s working and quickly stepped aside, taking his tools to peel a little piece of a tile still stuck on the windowsill (it’s been left there for a reason). 

“You know, you’re not that subtle.” 

Minseok stilled and turned to look at the occupant now peering out of the window. “Eh? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“What if I told you it’s fine?” The man said, licking his lip. Flirting. 

“I’m working.” 

“It’s nearly noon. When is your lunch break?” 

Minseok blinked at the man before glancing at his watch, it really was close to his lunch hour. But what was the man offering? Was he really going to..

“I don’t have work today,” the man said, “I’m Baekhyun, by the way. I wore my work clothes because I noticed you there. If you want, why not join me for a quickie..lunch?” 

Minseok cursed out loud making the other laugh. “I’m dirty.” He said, hoping that it was enough to stop the other asking him in because if he did, there was no way he would say no to the man. 

“I like my men dirty.” Baekhyun drawled, “It’s room 405. Come as soon as you can. I’ll be waiting.” 

And that’s how Minseok found himself in the exact same bedroom he’s spent days peering in. Dirty overalls dumped in a pile on the floor, sweaty undershirt clinging to his back, biceps bulging as he held on the bed frame as Baekhyun fucked him hard and fast, still wearing the suit. 

It was dirty and hard. Straight into the business -kind of a fuck and Minseok loved it. He moaned hard when Baekhyun found his prostate and hit it again and again. The whole bed rattled against the wall with the power of their fucking and Minseok could feel the bruises forming where Baekhyun’s fingers pressed against his skin on his hips. 

They both came fast, neither looking for a long fuck. A quick release. 

After Minseok had cleaned up in the bathroom and was pulling the overall on again, Baekhyun spoke, “Is it me or is it the suit? Because, for me it is both. I’m weak for working men and you’re sexy.” 

The confession got Minseok to raise his eyebrows. “I suppose… it’s both? You’re not bad yourself.” 

Baekhyun grinned, “well, you know where to find me. I’m usually home after seven on weekdays.” A pause, “I’ll keep the suit for an extra hour.” 

Minseok chuckled and nodded, “I might take that offer. I must go back to work now.” 

“I’ll be watching” Baekhyun said as Minseok slipped out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1320571485732352000?s=20>


	28. Day: 27 Public sex -2jong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same club and the same pants that Jongdae wore in [The Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302963) do check that one out if you still haven't done so! There's a pic of the pants in the fic too

Everything is almost pitch black on the dance floor. One can see the black shadows of people dancing and moving around but there’s no way to make out how these people, men, look like. Everyone is wearing a light bracelet and the array of blue, yellow and green lights break the darkness. 

Jongdae glances at his wrist, the yellow band is still bright and shining. He doesn’t mind if he’s topping or bottoming today, he just wants to get laid. He looks around and sees more blue than green. It seems to be the top’s night today. 

Suddenly there’s a pair of tentative hands on his waist and a body grinding against his back. He matches the movement easily enough, drawing a groan from the other man. Jongdae checks the bracelet, it’s blue but he doesn’t mind. 

“What you want tonight, dear?” 

The voice is sultry, husky and it sends tremors down Jongdae’s back. 

“Depends how good you are.” Jongdae answers, he has the choice. 

The laugh is surprisingly high pitched for such a husky voice. “Oh baby, I’m the best on the dance floor tonight. I can show you, right here.” 

The stranger’s hands slide around Jongdae’s hips, turning the man around before cupping his ass to bring their crotches together. 

Jongdae raises his eyebrows at the suggestion even if the other can’t see it. That’s a bold idea. He brings his hand up and feels the man. He has nice big arms, six pack under the mesh shirt, he’s taller and he smells good. Jongdae might as well say yes to him. 

“Right here, at the dance floor?” 

“No one’s going to see. Or hear, if you keep quiet enough. You’re wearing zipper pants for that sole reason tonight, aren’t you naughty? You want this, right here.” 

And Jongdae can’t deny it, not anymore so he tiptoes and talks to the stranger’s ear, lips brushing against the cartilage, “I stretched myself, I’m ready. Wear a condom.” 

With the words he turns and dances against the other again, pressing his ass against the stranger’s crotch. 

He feels the sigh against his neck as hands find their way on Jongdae’s hips again. They dance together for a moment, fucking with clothes on in the middle of the dance floor. 

Soon the zipper gets pulled open and Jongdae’s hole clenches with the gust of air. 

The hands disappear from his hips. They move apart just a little and Jongdae hums when wet fingers probe his hole. “Are you ready?” 

Jongdae swallows and nods. There’s a lot of people around them dancing in the darkness. There’s some lewd sounds from his left so he’s quite sure they’re not the only couple getting at it on the dance floor. “You have condom right?” He asks, reaching back to test it himself. Satisfied with what he feels he spreads his cheeks apart as an invitation.

The stranger pushes in with a one long thrust. It matches the long buildup for a drop in the techno music at the club. 

Jongdae is glad the other has his hips in strong hold when the other starts fucking him to the beat. It’s slow and deep and fuck it’s so good. 

He arches his back, bringing an arm up and around to hold on the stranger’s neck for stability. 

The stranger is good. He moves his hips like a dancer, swift and fluid to hard and fast. It’s intoxicating. 

The song changes to a one with a faster beat and so does the stranger’s pace. Jongdae bites back the moans and whimpers fighting to get out. The man is moaning in his ear, warning Jongdae that he's close. 

Jongdae moans and throws his head back when he cums in his pants untouched. The stranger cumming soon after in the condom. 

He takes a moment to gather himself before steps forward and pulls the zipper closed. 

“What’s your name?” Jongdae asks, he wants a round two for sure. 

“It’s Kai. Want to come over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1320931149523406848?s=20>


	29. Day 28: Crossdressing - Kyungsoo-centric/kaisoo

Kyungsoo looked through the bag of new Gucci items that Jongin brought back from his photoshoot with the brand. He placed them carefully hanging in the wardrobe, humming softly as he worked. When he reached the last piece he stopped. It was an orange dress? Cute white collars, orange tartan pattern and a satin belt. He glanced towards the master bathroom where Jongin was washing off the make up, did his boyfriend really wear this at the shoot? 

The material felt nice and Kyungsoo looked at himself from the mirror, holding the dress against his body. If he just quickly would try it on before Jongin finishes cleaning up? 

Kyungsoo quickly shed down to his underwear before slipping the dress on. It was a size too big but it didn’t look too bad. The hem stopped just above his knees. He smiled as he looked down, smoothing the fabric. Opening the bow, he tightened the belt and tied it back up, bringing his waist out better. 

So enamored Kyungsoo was with the look that he completely missed the shower ending and Jongin leaning against the doorframe with a dark look in his eyes until he saw it in the middle of a twirl. 

“O-oh!” Kyungsoo yelped, blushing to the roots. “I-I just..” 

“Why would you stop?” Jongin asked as he pushed himself up and stepped closer. “You look beautiful.” He smiled. 

“I.. it’s a dress?” Kyungsoo said, looking everywhere but the other. This was so embarrassing. 

“It’s a men’s long shirt.” Jongin chuckled, “or a dress but it doesn’t matter. It looks amazing on you. I especially like how you pulled the satin tighter and made your pretty waist show up.”He said and placed hands right there, on the curves. “Do you like wearing it? You can have it.” 

“I’m not a girl.” 

“No, you’re not but clothes aren’t gender specific. Or they shouldn’t be anyways.” Jongin said. He brought a hand up and cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek, tilting his face up so that he could see the other’s eyes, “if you like to wear it, then you can do it. Here, inside our home where no one else can see it than you and me.” 

Kyungsoo stayed quiet for a moment before asked with a hesitant voice, “you really don’t mind me wearing it?” 

“You’re sexy regardless of what you wear.” Jongin giggled and stole a kiss, “but in this, you’re making it really hard for me to resist you.” 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked. He couldn’t believe it. He loved the look on himself now that he tried it on. 

There had been times when he wanted to wear dresses and skirts and even thought about stealing one from his best friend's sister but he never did it. It was always about how boys don’t wear skirts and how dresses are for girls so Kyungsoo suppressed the desire to wear it for years. 

“Really.” Jongin said and turned Kyungsoo around to face the mirror again. He hugged him close from behind. “Do wear it. I can see how happy it makes you. I can control myself.” 

“Can you?” Kyungsoo giggled, feeling Jongin’s cock against his ass through the thin materials they both were wearing. 

“Well, I can try.” Jongin laughed and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You really are so cute and pretty like this.” 

“What if..” Kyungsoo bit his lip, “I don’t want you to try?” 

“You're gonna kill me.” Jongin groaned against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “you’ll be the end of me.” 

Kyungsoo laughed and turned just enough to engage Jongin in a deep kiss, a promise of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1321296099710259201?s=20>


	30. Day 29: Gloryhole - chanbaekchen

Baekhyun grins at Jongdae when a thick, long cock is eased through the hole in the wall. 

They shouldn’t be doing this, sharing a hole but once in a while, Baekhyun and Jongdae wanted to break the rules. And Jongdae is supposed to be taking his break anyways so it’s not like anyone will know. 

Baekhyun slicks his hand with a little bit of lube before wraps it around the base and starts jerking. 

There's a deep groan from the other side of a wall that makes both Jongdae and Baekhyun smile widely to each other. 

Baekhyun jerks the cock for a while before leaning closer and licking the tip. He hums as presses lips against it before taking the head in. Slowly he wets the length, stroking the base as he pops his head and hollows his cheeks. 

He pulls away after a while and lets Jongdae take over. 

“What?” The man asks through the wall at the different feeling of a lot smaller hand on his cock, “what’s going on?” 

Baekhyun wraps his hand around the tip, “you got lucky tonight. Two for the price of one.” 

“Fuck…” Is heard and the man buckles his hips, fucking into their hands. 

Jongdae teases the tip with his tongue, flicking the tip numerous times before licking along the side. He laps the prominent vein as his hand cups the man’s balls gently.  
Baekhyun lets him enjoy the treat alone for a while before joining the fun. He tongues the tip and Jongdae joins him from the other side. They share a wet open kiss around the cock head and the man moans loudly. 

After that, they make a pattern, one concentrating on the balls, the other to the tip. They steal kisses in the middle, hands stroking, squeezing and teasing the beautiful cock presented to them. 

Baekhyun moans when he tastes the sour precum. He swallows it eagerly and takes the guy deeper, as far as he can without gagging and is rewarded with a low groan. 

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun away and takes the cock in his mouth. He scrapes the sides with his teeth just enough to make the man shudder. With a hint of a nudge against his pelvis, Jongdae stills and lets the man fuck his face. 

There’s saliva dripping down Jongdae’s chin. It’s wet, it’s loud and downright filthy when the man fucks his mouth and Jongdae moans around the cock. 

The man warns them as he’s close and Jongdae pulls back. They start kissing the tip together again. Licking and lavishing the sensitive skin while hands stroke the length. 

He comes with a low groan, staining both men’s faces with his cum.

Baekhyun licks what landed on his lips before lip locking Jongdae in a heated kiss around the cock’s tip. 

The man groans and pulls away to clean up, leaving Baekhyun to moan in Jongdae’s mouth as the kiss continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1321658004513710081?s=20>


	31. Day 30: Deepthroating - baekyeol

They didn’t get to do this often because Baekhyun needed to use his voice in his profession daily but now, he has a week long holiday and things be damned if he doesn’t get what he wants today. 

He has Chanyeol ready on the bed. Stripped down and cock standing proudly against his stomach. 

Baekhyun licks his lips before kneeling in between the spread legs. His hands massage Chanyeol’s inner thighs, coming near but not touching the cock. He can see it frustrates his lover but he continues to do it.  
Leaning in, Baekhyun presses kisses along the tender skin, slowly inching closer to his price. He wraps a hand at the base and grins up at his lover as he holds the cock in his hand. With a long, slow lick he traces the whole length from the base to the tip making Chanyeol moan and buck his hips. 

Baekhyun moves his hands to press Chanyeol’s hips down as he licks the cock a few more times, wetting it well. Locking eyes with his lover, Baekhyun takes the tip in and sinks down. His own cock jumps at the feeling of a thick, hard length in his mouth and Chanyeol’s low groans of pleasure. 

He pops his head, hand curling around the base to hold the cock in the correct position for him as he goes down on it. Baekhyun moans around the tip as he pulls back to breath before sliding down again, taking him in a tiny bit deeper than before. 

He works his way down, slowly easing more of the length in. He gagged a little but ignored it, letting his spit drip around. 

Chanyeol tastes so good, smells so good and feels perfect in his mouth. Baekhyun shirts on his knees to get a better angle and deep throats him again. He holds breath, Chanyeol’s cockhead deep in his throat. He pulls back with a heave, eyes watering as he looks up at the other. 

Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and big as he stares right back at him. He sits up and stands up on the bed, cock popping right in front of Baekhyun’s face. 

He has a hand on his lover’s hair, guiding him to his cock again and gently pressing to make him take it deep again. 

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut as he concentrates on swallowing the cock, taking it all in. It hurts a bit but it’s a dull pain and he loves how it makes his throat feel like it’s on fire every time Chanyeol pulls back. 

They start a new rhythm, Baekhyun holding himself still as Chanyeol fucks his mouth, shallow, shallow, deep and out. 

Baekhyun gurgles on the excess saliva when Chanyeol pulls out, coughing little. He blinks up, hoping to look all innocent and keeps the eye connection as long as possible when Chanyeol pushes in again, right to the end. 

His throat is relaxed now and it’s so so wet that the slide is easy. Baekhyun starts to suckle around the tip every time it comes near his lips. That earns him a low string of profanities with a moan of his name. 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is close when his thighs start to tremble. He takes a deep breath before deep throats him, swallowing around the tip to make him cum right down his throat. And he does. 

Chanyeol comes with a choked cry and fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair, keeping him in place as he shoots down his throat. 

Baekhyun gasps for breath when he finally lets the cock drop from his mouth. He doesn’t have to look down to see that he came at the same time, without touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1322019495297384448?s=20>


	32. Day 31: Aliens - kaisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this the month is finally gone. I never thought I'd be able to finish these and I have to thank my friends for cheering me up when I felt like I wasn't going to make it. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who gave kudos, comments, RT'd on twitter, commented on twitter. Those really helped me to continue. 
> 
> I hope you like this final drabble. It is one of my personal favorites. 
> 
> Without a further do, please enjoy and THANK YOU.

Kyungsoo unabashedly stared at the shining cock that was presented to him by one of the prettiest aliens he had ever encountered with his trips around the known galaxies. 

It was pearlescent, white but glowing faintly in light purple and pink. There were veins and protrusions along the shaft and the tip, it flared out before slimming into a thin tip that seemed to move at least partially however the owner wanted it to. 

Sis'aens were a rather small nation, living at the edge of the Adastreia galaxy. This was Kyungsoo’s first trip to the planet. He had a mission to record the language and make it as one of the available languages in the translation software that was commonly used throughout the space these days. 

After spending a couple weeks doing the recording and translating the words, he had allowed himself a night off and spent an evening in one of the live clubs living the main road in the capital. 

That’s where he met with Kai. The young male had approached him, curious about the stranger and his trips. One thing led to another and here he was in his lodgings with Kai naked on the bed. 

Kyungsoo was mesmerized by how the Sis’aen seemed to blush through his opaque skin. The blotches of darker purple and red spread over his face and chest as Kyungsoo continued to stare in awe. 

Kai cleared his throat and giggled and the noise caught Kyungsoo’s attention who blushed as well. 

“I’m sorry you..just..you’re so beautiful.” He stammered and quickly pulled his underwear off, leaving them both naked. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know Kai’s preference but he knew that he had to have that beautiful cock inside him. 

Kissing Kai was another sort of mind blowing experience. He had heard about the legends how Sis’aens produce a sex hormone of some sorts that increases the pleasure for everyone having sex with them. He had heard about it but he didn’t believe it until he tasted the sweet nectar in Kai’s lips, inside his mouth as he licked and tasted the other slowly. 

The slow kisses turned heated fast as the hormone increased Kyungsoo’s already heightened libido. Soon they were rutting against each other, moans and sighs swallowed with eager lips. 

Kyungsoo could feel himself getting wetter. Aitals, his species, had developed a self lubricating body over the centuries while battling for survival with disaster after disaster. He could, in theory, also carry a child but Kyungsoo had never activated the mode in him. 

His hole spread as it got wet, the rim loosening to accumulate the other’s size. Kyungsoo had never taken a cock like this before and he couldn’t wait. 

With some struggle, he pushed himself up on his knees, hovering above Kai’s cock. The tip was lazily swirling around now with more purple collecting just under it. It looked delicious to Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

With the last confirmation, he slowly eased himself down on it. The wide part, the bumps, the veins. Kyungsoo gasped as he felt every small detail in high definition inside him. The bumps felt hot, like tiny warm fires drawing a line inside his walls as he carefully slid up and down a few times, getting used to the size and shape. 

He moaned loudly at the feeling and watched Kai’s skin turning colors as they joined. The specks of pink and orange showed through the previous dark purple and red. His skin seemed to glitter as their passion grew larger and the Sis’aen started to sweat. 

Kyungsoo braced his hands on Kai’s chest, watching in awe as the colors lined the outline of his hands. Kai shifted under him and suddenly there was a sudden movement, the tip flicked again and again against Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. 

The action made Kyungsoo keen and he lost his hold and dropped on Kai’s chest. It felt nothing like he had felt before. The tip swirled inside him, touching his walls before flicking against the spot again. The flared part seemed to move as well, creating a pattern that Kyungsoo couldn’t follow but he definitely enjoyed. 

What the magical sex hormone seemed to do, other than heightening the pleasure was to lengthen it. Kyungsoo had been sure that he wouldn’t last long, especially after Kai started to use the tip. But every time he felt nearing the edge, there was some sort of magical barrier that stopped him from coming and first it scared him but now it just frustrates him. 

He begged and pleaded for Kai to let him cum. Kai couldn’t be far either, his torso now flaming with orange, pink and yellow as he fucked up inside Kyungsoo. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt the restraints drop and he came hard on Kai’s stomach. His light blue cum very visible on the brightly colored skin. 

Kai pulled out and jerked himself quickly. Kyungsoo watched in fascination when yellow cum shot from the sides of the flared part instead of the tip and dripped down while changing color as it cooled down. 

It was one of the most magnificent sights Kyungsoo had ever seen in his travels. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, looking at the colors playing under the other’s skin before locking eyes with Kai’s. “You’re the best I’ve ever had, Kai.” He admitted as he laid down on the bed next to the other. Unsure how close would be too close for the other. 

Kai surprised him by turning dark purple again, cheeks flaming with the color that Kyungsoo now associates with embarrassment. 

“I mean it.” Kyungsoo smiled, placing a warm hand on Kai’s heaving chest. He slowly slid it upwards, giving the other time to stop him if it was too much. Instead, Kai grasped on it and held on tight with a lopsided smile on his lips. 

“Can I join you?” Kai asked softly, so softly that Kyungsoo had to strain to hear him. “Can I join you? I’ll help you to translate our small language. You can’t do it yourself. My common is good enough. I can-” 

Kyungsoo stopped him with a kiss, “if it is okay with your family, you can. It’s not as glorious a life as you might think though.” 

“It’s better than here.” Kai mumbled and Kyungsoo watched how his body flashed with grays and blacks before settling in warm green. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome on board to DK-12” Kyungsoo grinned and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax/status/1322424813101658117?s=20>


End file.
